


Мой янтарный берег

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Frenemies, Gen, Magical Realism, Mythology References, Physical Disability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приехав на Косу повидаться со старым другом детства, Олег обнаружил, что в доме живут совсем другие люди. И у одного из жильцов есть какие-то свои таинственные планы на неожиданного гостя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой янтарный берег

**Название** : Мой янтарный берег  
**Автор** : Кана Го  
**Бета** : yako-kaede  
**Рейтинг** : PG-13  
**Категория** : джен (с намеками)  
**Жанр** : мистика, повседневность  
**Размер** : миди (около 21,2 тыс слов)  
**Статус** : закончен.  
**Summary** : Приехав на Косу повидаться со старым другом детства, Олег обнаружил, что в доме живут совсем другие люди. И у одного из жильцов есть какие-то свои таинственные планы на неожиданного гостя.  
**Дисклаймер** : Легенды о птице Гауе и Юратэ принадлежат литовскому фольклору. Остальное мое.  
**Размещение** : с указанием автора.

Мой янтарный берег

 

_Давно это было, еще тогда, когда самым главным среди богов был бог Перкунас, а богиня Юратэ жила на дне Балтийского моря в янтарном замке. В небольшой деревне на берегу моря поселился красивый и сильный рыбак Каститис. Когда выходил он в море ловить рыбу, то очень красиво пел песни. И слушала эти песни Юратэ. Забрасывал свои сети Каститис прямо над крышей замка, предупреждала его богиня, но не внял он ее предостережениям. За смелость, красоту и песни полюбила она простого смертного рыбака и забрала его в свой подводный янтарный чертог. Но недолгим было их счастье – узнал Перкунас, что бессмертная Юратэ нарушила закон моря, полюбив земного человека. Ударил он молнией в замок, разрушил его, а несчастную Юратэ приказал навечно приковать к его развалинам. Волнам же повелел насмерть зацеловать Каститиса. С тех пор вечно рыдает по Каститису Юратэ, и слезы ее в виде мелких кусочков янтаря, чистых и светлых, как любовь богини к рыбаку, море, тяжело вздыхая, выбрасывает на берег. А крупные куски янтаря – это обломки разрушенного Перкунасом янтарного замка._

_Легенда о Юратэ_

_В глухом непроходимом лесу на берегу Янтарного моря, на самой верхушке старого бука жила синяя птица Гауя. Она прятала прекрасное янтарное украшение у себя в гнезде. В этом янтаре отражались древние города и таинственные народы, если смотреть на него с одной стороны; моря, горы и леса – когда повернуть его другой стороной; с третьей стороны видны были облака, поля и равнины, реки с белыми лебедями, а с четвертой – персиковые деревья в садах, тенистые рощи. Узнал о Гауе и ее янтаре тосканский король, послал своего вассала, знаменитого охотника Косо, с приказанием добыть ему волшебный янтарь. Приплыл охотник на своем паруснике к берегам Янтарного моря, подкрался к гнезду Гауи, дождался, когда та улетела, взял янтарь и поплыл домой. Но Гауя настигла его, схватила когтями и подняла высоко в небо. Взмолился тут Косо, чтобы не губила его птица. Ответила ему Гауя: «Янтарь, что ты украл, земля дала тем людям, которые работают на ней своими мозолистыми руками и умеют добывать этот прекрасный камень своим умом и трудом, а не тем, кто имеет длинные руки». Разжала когти Гауя, и выпал из них охотник. И хотя легким был янтарь, но, как самая большая тяжесть, потащил он вора на дно. Испугался Косо и выронил янтарь. Вернулся он в Тосканию ни с чем и был жестоко наказан королем. Никто не видел янтарного ожерелья, не всплывало оно на поверхность. Но старики говорят, будто каждый камешек ожерелья пустил корни в илистом дне, и в этом месте выросло дерево. На его ветках растут хрустальные свечи. По ним текут капли, похожие на слезы. Это дерево плачет по Гауе, оставившей навсегда эти места. И каждая такая капля, попадая в руки человеку, превращается в янтарь и рассказывает о странных мирах, которые видел янтарь и запомнил, чтобы поведать о них людям._

_Легенда о птице Гауе_

 

Красное лицо Караваева дрогнуло и поплыло вбок и вверх. Славка поспешно потряс головой _–_ это отчасти помогло. Пелена перед глазами не рассеялась, зато физиономия собеседника (читай: собутыльника) вернулась на законное место. Так он еще никогда не напивался, а голова нужна была ясная, потому щедрую руку с бутылкой Славка мягко, но решительно отвел.

\- Хватит, Михайла…

\- Слабак ты, Косо, я погляжу. Ну, по последней, а? За Валеньку ведь!

Пришлось опрокинуть еще одну рюмку за здоровье и всяческое благополучие детеныша женского пола, который сегодня изволил справлять семилетие. Вышеуказанный счастливый детеныш за компанию с такой же мелюзгой-подружкой копался в середке торта, неумолимо перемазываясь им до ушей.

\- Красавица моя, _–_ умилился Караваев.

Еще бы не быть ей красавицей, когда на медвежьего вида папашу ни сном ни духом не похожа _–_ вылитая… мама. Туманный Славкин взор приклеился к точеному личику и персидским глазам Наташи _–_ госпожи Караваевой. Само собой, Люля баловство пресекла на корню, так под столом по колену долбанула, что в затылке звон пошел. Даже голова слегка прояснилась. Славка поспешно чмокнул ревнивицу в нос (мимо губ промахнулся), и та заныла, что ее от перегара сейчас наизнанку….

\- Токсикоз? – встрепенулась Наташа.

И пошла на правах стреляного воробья сыпать советами. Будучи сестрами, внешне женщины друг друга напоминали разве только влажными, чуть враскос глазами, да и общались скорее, как приятельницы. Слишком уж долго не виделись. Под их стрекот Славка смог, наконец, перевести разговор на интересующую его тему.

\- У моей скоро тоже праздник, все думаю, что подарить, – даже голос понижать не стал. Все равно Люля как глухарь на току: когда язык занят, уши не работают. – Камни она любит. Привязалась: купи ей да купи бусики из янтаря. Может, здесь что выбрать?

Караваев тяжело пожал широченными плечами. Славка приуныл было, но тут приятель икнул и прогудел:

\- Есть у меня одни бусы…

Славка нейтрально приподнял брови. Понадеялся, что получилось то, что хотел – с мимикой не ладилось по-прежнему. Однако, видно, не получилось.

\- Рожи корчишь, – по-своему понял Караваев. – А зря. Старинное, от бабки покойной, а той еще от кого-то. Камни – во, с орех.

И он ладонями-лопатами изобразил в воздухе круг, если с орехом и сравнимый, так разве что с кокосовым.

У Славки перехватило горло.

\- Продашь? – с трудом выплюнул.

\- Не знаю, – замялся Караваев. – Бабка твердила хранить, никому не показывать. Говорила, то ли черт какой за ним придет, то ли еще какая нечисть… Все бормотала, что пока я своими руками не отдам, черт не возьмет. А потом надо, значит, своему ребенку передать…

\- Сказки, – прохрипел Славка. – Старческий маразм.

\- Вот и я о чем, – легко согласился Караваев. – Пацаном был – верил, а теперь вижу: сбрендила старушка. Ты мне друг, скидочку тебе организую, а? Эй, ты что? Плохо?

Славке давно не было так хорошо. До сладкой дрожи, до эйфории, до обожания этого дурацкого мира. Просто снова подвели непокорные лицевые мышцы.

\- Повернулся неловко – спину прихватило, – он кое-как совладал с лицом. – Уже прошло. Когда покажешь-то?

\- Вечерком. Своих на Большую Землю отвезу на качели – вернемся и покажу.

\- Машиной? Куда тебе за руль?

\- Да это я так, горло промочил, – Караваев неспешно поднялся, гора горой. Под столом завопила болонка Гера. А нечего хвост под ноги совать. – Айда с нами? Юлька б твоя развеялась, а то не жрет ничерта и зеленая как, прости, жабка.

\- Не думаю, что ей на каруселях легче сделается, – хмыкнул Славка. – Слушай, не ездил бы ты. Или на автобус сядьте.

\- Лапочки мои, собираемся! Труба зовет! – прогрохотал Караваев. – Паром через полчаса!

\- Светлячок, поедем? – спросила Наташа у Валиной подружки.

\- Ой нет, теть Ната, – яростно замотала головой девчонка. – Мамуся сказала цветы полить до ее возвращения.

 

Славке слабо верилось, что его терзания скоро закончатся. И правильно. До парка аттракционов Караваевы так и не добрались. В каком-то километре от цели глава семейства не смог разминуться с тяжелым джипом. Обе машины неслись на крейсерской скорости, и от обеих мало что осталось. И никого не осталось.

Люля попеременно билась в истерике и заваливалась в красивые, киношные обмороки. Ей пытались втолковать, что Караваевы оставили завещание, что дом – великолепный двухэтажный, с мансардой, особняк – теперь ее. Люля кивала, трагически шептала: «Натусечка…», хваталась одной ухоженной ладошкой за сердце, другой – за плоский еще живот и грациозно сползала на руки тому, кто стоял поближе. При этом умудряясь ловко уклоняться от доктора с успокоительным. Нет, насколько Славка смог определить, переживала она за старшую сестру вполне искренне, просто такая уж натура. А беременная ж: вредно… Поддавала жару Света-Светлячок – пищала, как подыхающий котенок, будто и без нее забот мало. Славка, стиснув зубы, общался с милицией, врачами – диким для него количеством людей – и, наверное, впервые преисполнился благодарности к своему неловкому лицу. Потому как маску каменно-тяжелой отчаянной злобы окружающие принимали за выражение искреннего горя и глубочайшего сочувствия.

Что теперь делать? Пойти и застрелиться. Только тут две маленькие загвоздочки: во-первых, не из чего, во-вторых, не поможет. Люля к Ожерелью отношения не имеет – это сразу сделалось ясно, а Славка-то надеялся… Оставалось одно – ждать, пока Ожерелье призовет нового Хранителя. Время, как же быстро летит время...

*

 

Эту тетрадку, некогда синюю, но сейчас выцветшую до блеклости летнего утреннего неба, Люля откопала неизвестно где и, не полюбопытствовав даже, вознамерилась бросить в камин. Славка успел, перехватил.

\- Ах так! – немедленно завелась рыжая красавица Люля. – Ты меня ни капелюшечки не любишь! Ради стопки листов беременную женщину заморозить собрался!

И на второй этаж убежала – дуться. Ну конечно, а то без этих бумажек топить нечем. Притом, что погода для Прибалтики стояла, пожалуй, жаркая, и камин горел главным образом ради уюта. Парадоксально, но Славка, недолюбливающий огонь, как стихию, в камин втрескался по уши и моментально. Ну не в силах его было располагать в доме камином и им не пользоваться. А Люля, лиса огненная, как надулась, так и сдуется. Что, в самом деле, с беременной возьмешь?

Утешившись таким образом, Славка умиленно посмотрел на золотисто-черные угли. Язычки пламени послушно взвились навстречу. Славка подкинул в жадный каминный зев круглую чурку и открыл тетрадь.

 

На пожелтевших, покрытых пятнами, надорванных кое-где листах в крупную клеточку круглым детским почерком велась история о двух мальчишках и злом Черте. Первого мальчика звали Каравай, и жил он в этом вот самом доме. А второй носил прозвище Бэмби, как олененок из сказки. Бэмби жил по соседству и бегал быстрее четырех ветров. Неразлучные друзья, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, Каравай и Бэмби целые дни проводили вместе: в сосновом лесу, сыпучих дюнах, на берегу холодного моря… И все было хорошо, просто замечательно, но однажды на Косе появился Черт. Утром, днем, а чаще всего прозрачными летними вечерами, когда заходящее солнце золотило высокие стволы, Черт незаметно пробирался во двор. Подобные вечера – редкое дело для Косы: здесь куда чаще видно пасмурное небо, по которому ветра гоняют пухлые тучи. Но тем летом погода стояла чудесная. А Черту ничего не стоило притвориться котенком, юркнувшим под ограду от собаки. Или потерявшимся мячом. Или куском ржавой проволоки…

Мальчики знали, кто такой Черт и зачем он приходит: Бабушка Каравая рассказала им. А еще она рассказала, как узнать Черта, а главное – как его убить, пусть даже и не насовсем.

Черт любил янтарь – теплые кусочки солнца, которые выносила на серый песок темная вода. Но янтарь Черта не любил – мутнел и трескался. Заметив что-нибудь подозрительное, Бэмби и Каравай привязывали каплю остекленевшей смолы на нитку и подбрасывали поближе. Бывало, ничего не менялось – тогда мальчики переглядывались, вздыхали с облегчением и немного виновато. Но гораздо чаще камешек затягивался мутью – умирал. В невинной на вид вещице, в пушистой зверюшке таился Черт. Его надо было уничтожить.

Через сосновый лес, по бетонной дороге, топорщившейся пучками травы из трещин, шли мальчишки к заброшенному военному аэродрому. Шагали в тишине, несли в Бэмбином рюкзачке спеленутого синим полотенцем Черта – боялись до него дотрагиваться. Переходили широкое полотно площадки. В правом дальнем углу ее бетон совсем раскрошился. Грязно-белое колючее крошево мешалось с крупным песком и прутиками. Это сверху. А если б кому-то вздумалось сковырнуть верхний слой, из-под него выглянули бы тускло-желтые камешки. Тоже янтарь, хоть и не такой полупрозрачный, золотистый или медный, как на берегу. Слой янтаря под бетоном и песком. Чуть дыша, Бэмби и Каравай вытряхивали Черта на этот песок. Черт любил янтарь. Но янтарь не любил Черта. Вскоре Чертово вместилище истаивало, рассыпалось голубоватой пылью. Можно было жить спокойно: день, два, три. И всё повторялось: синее полотенце, дорога среди сосен, бетонный квадрат, тонкая призрачная пыль… Было ответственно, взросло и сказочно одновременно, тревожно, но даже весело. А потом стало плохо. Умерла бабушка – упала с лестницы и ударилась слишком сильно. В тот грустный день Бэмби и Каравай в последний раз побывали на старом аэродроме – больше Черт не появлялся. Еще через две недели родители Бэмби решили уехать с Косы. Далеко, в другую страну. Очень не хотелось Бэмби оставлять друга: и плакал, и спорил, и уговаривал. Как Каравай будет здесь, один, с Чертом? Бесполезно. В самом конце августа они уехали…

 

Воспоминания кружили голову. Славке лучше запоминалось в нечастую бытность его человеком, но и так бывало неплохо. Да, тогда у него в очередной раз не получилось. Теперь никакого «очередного раза» не будет. Есть последний. И если что-то снова пойдет не так… Возле жаркого камина Славку пробрало нездешним, ледяным холодом. Первым импульсом было завершить славное Люлино начинание и скормить тетрадь каминному огню. Однако же что-то внутри – кто б побрал эту дурацкую двойственную натуру! – противилось отчаянно. Зарычав не хуже собаки (и куда лучше отвратительной Люлиной любимицы Геры), Славка сполз с кресла и засунул тетрадку между стихами Пушкина и дамским романом. Вернулся к камину, сердито уставился на догорающую деревяшку. Огонь не успокаивал, да еще и шавка ни с того ни с сего во дворе разоралась. Он понял, что благостное расположение духа утеряно безвозвратно, и вышел в сад.

*

 

А облака летели в разные стороны. И сосны шумели. Чайки то и дело падали в расцвеченную бензиновыми пятнами воду за мелкой рыбешкой. Паром мягко ударил о пристань. Море… как он, оказывается, соскучился по морю…

Олег вдруг понял, что почти ничего здесь не помнит. Думал, что вспомнит, когда увидит. Однако ошибся. Эти домики… машины без фар, а то и «без окон, без дверей»: ГИБДД здесь как не было, так до сих пор и нет. Как же до Каравая-то добраться? Решив сперва сделать другу детства сюрприз и нагрянуть как снег на голову, Олег теперь никак не мог вспомнить путь до его дома. Сюрприз жалко было портить, но пришлось позвонить Караваю на мобильник. И раз пять выслушать, что набранный им номер не существует. Олег немного удивился и лишь затем сообразил спросить дорогу у проходящей мимо женщины.

Интересно, какими все стали? Так занятно… в последний раз видел человека в детстве, а теперь у того своя семья. Мишка «ВКонтакте» хвастался. Фотки присылал. Там на просторной веранде улыбались фотографу прелестная девчушка – Валенька – и ослепительно красивая женщина. Наталья… Как с обложки журнала сошла, умудрилась же охомутать Каравая. Он, помнится, всегда отзывался о представительницах прекрасного пола нелестно, мягко говоря… Mein Gott… а как еще о них отзываться в двенадцать лет? Башка твоя дурная… Олег вертел «дурной башкой» – узнавал потихоньку знакомые места.

Дом стоял на самой окраине поселка – с двух сторон колыхалась роща. Он изменился, разумеется: перестраивали совершенно всё, чуть ли не с нуля. За невысокой, очень аккуратной кирпичной оградой, на фоне подступивших к двору сосен, дом – пугающе огромный, два этажа с мансардой, веранда – похож был на гигантский кусок янтаря из-за солнечно-оранжевого сайдинга. Если бы не цвет, выглядел бы чересчур строгим, а так в самый раз. Олег с любопытством рассматривал его через фигурную решетку калитки. Хороший дом, во всех смыслах теплый: красками, настроением, и отношения в нем наверняка теплые… Здесь будет славно. И везде цветы: разноцветные россыпи по двору, в ящиках под окнами, что-то вьющееся по стенам…

Прикинув расстояние до веранды, Олег решил, что, пожалуй, сможет добраться до нее на своих двоих. Придержался за калитку, поднялся с коляски и, придерживаясь за нее, осторожно загашал по дорожке, мощенной желтой плиткой. Ну прямо как в «Волшебнике Изумрудного города»! Только Элли с Тотошкой не хватает. Он не так хорошо ходил, чтобы сильно при этом отвлекаться, и когда под ноги с истеричным лаем бросилась мелкая собачонка, шансы устоять, несмотря на опору, резко ушли в ноль. А вот и Тотошка… Каравай никогда не говорил, что завел собаку… С этими ценными мыслями Олег свалился прямо на клумбу. Собачка восторженно вцепилась в его рукав. Болонка, грязно-белый комок меха, местами розоватый – у них бывает, от старости. Ну и как ему отсюда выползти?  Не успел он подумать, как открылась дверь, и на веранде показался… незнакомец. Позабыв отбиваться от «Тотошки», Олег уставился на него. Это явно не Каравай, их даже издалека не спутаешь. Каравай и мальчишкой был плотный, а ближе к тридцати вовсе стал похож на боксера-тяжеловеса. Этот же худощавый, блондинистый.

\- Чтоб тебя, ты когда-нибудь заткнешься, сука? – негромко, но выразительно процедили с веранды.

\- Извините, – сказал Олег. – Здравствуйте.

Он не раз попадал в неловкие ситуации, но вести светские разговоры с собакой на руке и по уши в отцветающих пионах еще не приходилось. От того, пока он подбирал слова, незнакомец успел подойти вплотную и теперь взирал на него сверху вниз с непонятным выражением лица. То есть, казалось, что его лицо, правильное, даже красивое, вообще лишено какого-либо выражения.

\- Извините, – повторил Олег. – Я, наверное, не туда…

Как же не туда. А веранда точь-в-точь как на фотографии? А янтарный дом? Номер-то на воротах, в конце концов, точно тот. Или у Каравая гости?

\- Я к другу. Караваев Михаил здесь живет? Я не предупреждал, что приеду, но…

Он путался и запинался, псина продолжала слюнявить рукав, незнакомый парень как в статую превратился.

\- Цветы! Герочка!!! – к ним подлетела, как показалось сначала Олегу, девочка-подросток. Нет, симпатичная молодая женщина, просто хрупкая, низкорослая.

Охая и причитая, она отодрала от Олега собачку.

\- Мои пионы… Герочка, он тебя не обидел? Не ударил? Слава, кто это? Что вы в моей клумбе делаете?!

Вид у женщины был слегка ненормальный, но она хотя бы изъявляла желание с ним пообщаться, в отличие от застывшего столбом парня.

\- Я ищу Михаила Караваева, – повернулся к ней Олег. – Я ему звонил, но никто не отвечает…

\- Конечно, не отвечает, – вполне вменяемо ответила женщина. И добавила то, от чего пришла очередь Олега потерять дар речи. – Телефон ему в гроб положили, так зарядка наверняка уже кончилась.

Искать в ее словах черный юмор ему даже в голову не пришло. Олег растерянно посмотрел на парня (ноль реакции), снова на женщину.

\- Кому… в гроб?

\- Караваеву твоему, – с неожиданной злобой выплюнула та. – Наклюкался и в аварию. И сам всмятку, и жену с дочкой на тот свет отправил! Сестричку мою с племянницей! Они-то в чем виноваты?

Цветочный запах назойливо лез в нос, к горлу подкатила тошнота.

\- Entschuldigen Sie… Извините, – пробормотал он. – Уже ухожу. Только… helfen… помогите встать, пожалуйста.

\- Помоги, Слава, что стоишь? Видишь…

Остаток фразы утонул в мерном шуме. Не то чтобы Олег потерял сознание, но когда темнота и гул исчезли, он обнаружил себя в коляске метров за пятьдесят от дома. Значит, как-то на автомате оттуда убрался. Из хорошего, янтарного дома в озере цветов. Он вспомнил запах пионов и едва успел свеситься вбок.

 

\- Это он по-немецки, что ли? – озадачилась Люля, потрепала Геру и вздохнула: – Бедный. Побелел весь. Совсем мальчик, еще и инвалид. Стоп, а как он до клумбы дошел?.. Слава, ты куда? Вернись немедленно!!

Под визгливый лай шавки Славка запрыгнул на веранду. Ну же, карандаш, или зажигалка, или еще какая хрень… Рванул в гостиную, схватил со стола ручку и, толкнув с дороги возмущенную Люлю, выскочил за ограду. Этот «мальчик» не мог далеко уйти… уехать. «Мальчик» и не уехал. Правда, подходить к нему прямо сейчас едва ли стоило. Ну-ну, мы еще и нервные… (Ага, была Люля с токсикозом, теперь этот – с нервами). Что ж, может, это к лучшему. Обождав (ждать пришлось порядочно), покуда парнишка придет в себя и тронется дальше, Славка его догнал.

\- Извини, ты, случайно, у нас ничего не обронил?

На протянутую вещицу паренек взглянул довольно туманно и покачал головой. М-да, будь даже ручка действительно кем-то потерянной, она едва ли могла ему принадлежать, если учесть, что Славка стянул первую попавшуюся. А если конкретнее, Люлину любимую – ярко-розовую и увенчанную миниатюрным мышонком.

\- Я Слава, – он подхватил с подлокотника вялую ледяную ладонь с посиневшими ногтями и энергично потряс. – Я здесь у твоего друга комнату снимал, а когда он ну… теперь мы с невестой здесь живем. Долго объяснять.

\- Олег, – неохотно откликнулся парнишка.

\- Очень приятно. Надолго сюда собирался?

\- На месяц. Но какая разница теперь… Danke… Спасибо. До свидания, – он явно вознамерился свернуть разговор.

\- Притормози. Ты откуда?

\- Из *** .

\- И что теперь делать будешь?

Будь парень не так потрясен, наверняка бы поинтересовался, какое Славке дело. Или послал бы подальше. Но в порядке он не был. И потому отвечал, как автомат.

\- Заберу вещи из камеры хранения и вернусь. Все равно хотел побыть hier… здесь. Найду жилье…

\- Уже нашел, – бодро заявил Славка. – Поживешь у нас. Дом огромный, и ты ведь не чужой. Я тоже с Михайлой успел подружиться. Мировой мужик. Был.

На Славкино счастье, у Олега не осталось никаких душевных сил сопротивляться. Выглядел он вообще так, будто с облегчением завалился бы в обморок. Так что Славка решил оставить паренька дома – лучше даже запереть – а самому быстренько смотаться за его шмотками.

В доме его ждала приятная неожиданность.

На ступеньках веранды красовалась небольшая плотная сумка, а зареванная Люля поправляла перед зеркалом шляпку.

\- Солнце мое, ты куда намылилась? – озадаченно спросил он.

\- Я от тебя ухожу, потому что ты меня не любишь, – всхлипнула она. – Убегаешь неизвестно куда, толкаешься, ручку спер…

Славка бросил тревожный взгляд на Олега. Паренек отрешенно смотрел на клумбу и потихоньку зеленел, на реплику о ручке как будто не отреагировал.

\- Милая…

\- А он что здесь делает?

\- Снимает у нас комнату.

\- С каких это пор?

Славка внутренне ощетинился.

\- С сегодняшних.

Люля вздернула носик.

\- Прекрасно. Пусть он тебя и развлекает, потому что я вернусь через месяц. Может быть. Не застану дома – считай, мы друг друга не знаем. Понял, Славочка?

В этот момент он впервые почувствовал, что почти любит ее. Какая же она молодец, умница распрекрасная! Как вовремя в эту милую вздорную головенку взбрело выместись отсюда и не мешать ему! Как чудесно, что в горячке она не подумала: уходить вообще-то ему бы полагалось, не ей, хозяйке дома!

\- Дорогая… – Славке захотелось расцеловать ее, даже не сразу сообразил, что бурное проявление радости в этой ситуации вряд ли уместно.

Выручила кривая мимика.

\- Да хоть обрыдайся! – победно выкрикнула Люля. – Не поможет. Я ухожу!

Она легко подхватила сумку и порысила к воротам. Славка вытащил обмякшего Олега из коляски, усадил на банкетку в прихожей, взял у него жетон и тщательно закрыл входную дверь. Дверь надежная, не из картона. На окнах решетки. Подумал – и для верности запер коляску в гараже. Вроде бы этот чудик все-таки может немного ходить. Но так уж точно никуда не денется.  

Захлопнув калитку, Славка бодро зашагал к пристани. Они с Люлей как раз успевают на паром. Превосходное настроение не испортил даже тот факт, что Люля в расстроенных чувствах оставила ему свою гадкую собачонку.

 

Олег. Олешек. Олененок Бэмби. Прозвище подходило и взрослому Олегу – отнюдь не крупное телосложение, длинные ноги и рыжевато-коричневая челка. Блестящие черные глаза укуренного теленка. Славка себе не поверил, в ступор впал, когда узрел нового Хранителя на тарелочке с золотой каемочкой (Люлина клумба неплохо справилась с ролью тарелочки). Он не больно-то изменился за пятнадцать лет, хотя бегал тогда вполне самостоятельно и очень даже шустро. Впрочем, Славке неинтересно было, как Олег попал в инвалидное кресло.

Роль Хранителя обычно передается по наследству. Это увечное травоядное со знанием немецкого Караваеву никаким боком не родня. Что ж, бывает и так. Оба, и Караваев, и Олег, знали о существовании «черта», довольно успешно по мере сил с ним боролись, бабка (чтоб ее на том свете припекли погорячей) рассказывала обоим об Ожерелье, хотя Олег был им чужой. Как чувствовала. Хотя почему «как»? Они почти все чувствуют, Хранители. Но Караваев науку забыл… скорее, не захотел помнить. А Олег помнит? Ему меньше лет было, чем Караваеву. Нет, не следует торопиться. Времени мало, но оно есть. Надо сдувать с Олега пылинки, чтоб не случилось с ним никаких непредвиденных несчастий. Надо выяснить, что он помнит, что знает… И главное, как у него Ожерелье выманить. Теоретически, по изначальной задумке, это невозможно. На практике случается всякое. Выпросить. Выкупить. Если надо, выбить.

 

Эйфорию сменила серьезная деловитость. Весь путь до вокзала Славка мысленно прикидывал план действий и по прибытию располагал немалым количеством способов получить вожделенное Ожерелье. Способы варьировались как по степени сложности, так и по степени жестокости. Впрочем, он надеялся, что можно будет обойтись без пыток. Славка не любил мучить, его собственная самая первая кончина растянулась надолго, и с тех пор он уверенно считал, что смерть должна быть быстрой. Хранитель смотрелся совершеннейшим хлюпиком: наверняка будет достаточно его припугнуть. А пока пусть очухается и немного пообвыкнет – легче на контакт пойдет. На вокзале Славка получил в обмен на жетон спортивную сумку и даже умудрился попасть на следующий же паром. Неудобное у поселка расположение, что и говорить – на косе. Иначе как по воде не доберешься. И ладно отдыхать на выходные – считается, что тут уникальная природа. Например, какие-то противные колючки, из-за которых нормально по дюнам не побродишь, якобы только здесь и в Индии растут. Ноги режут они, несмотря на всю уникальность, не меньше. Но жить? Есть магазины, школа начальная, есть парочка кафе и аптека. Зато в старшие классы-на работу – изволь на Большую Землю. О больнице и речь не идет. Проклятая Коса, проклятый город… на редкость мерзкий мир.

Олега Славка нашел там, где оставил – в прихожей на банкетке. Новый жилец будто дремал с открытыми глазами и едва повернул голову на Славкин голос. Наверняка, самое правильное сейчас – накачать его спиртным и уложить спать.

\- Пойдем-ка выпьем за знакомство.

Поскольку Олег приглашение проигнорировал, Славка со вздохом подхватил его под мышки и поволок к столовой. И пусть гость с его худосочной комплекцией и птичьими косточками весил чуть побольше кузнечика, Славка успел помянуть недобрым словом километровые коридоры. Не дом, а дворец какой-то. Зачем эдакая громадина семье из трех человек? Шагов десять Олег еще кое-как волочил ноги, потом его пришлось нести по-настоящему. Ужасно неудобно.

В баре Славка выбрал бутылку коньяку и поставил перед Олегом внушительную порцию.

\- Пей давай. Потом проспишься, легче будет.

Парень неохотно взял бокал, понюхал и поставил обратно.

\- Как это вообще получилось?

\- Что? – не понял Славка.

\- Авария.

\- Очень просто. У его дочки День рождения был. Он принял изрядно, потом повез их на аттракционы и не справился с управлением. Такое каждый день случается. Ты пей, пей.

\- Nein… Нет, не мог Каравай, – умоляюще сказал Олег.

Словно надеялся, будто Славка сейчас признается, что на самом деле Караваев был трезв аки стеклышко и аварию подстроили зеленые человечки из летающей тарелки.

\- Не мог рисковать женой и дочкой? – хмыкнул Славка. – Ты его как, давно знаешь?

\- Мы пятнадцать лет не виделись, – бормотнул Олег.

\- Ага. Значит, еще детьми разбежались, правильно? Вот и делай выводы, что он мог и чего не мог.

Телячьи глаза подозрительно заблестели, но вместо того, чтобы лить сопли, парень вдруг разразился длинной тирадой на немецком. Звучала она как полная нецензурщина. Впрочем, по Славкиному разумению абсолютно весь немецкий звучал как нецензурщина. А точнее он сказать не мог, ибо в памяти этого тела особых знаний иностранных языков не наблюдалось. Английский в количестве десятка разговорных фраз не в счет. Когда Олег замолчал, Славка кивнул на бокал.

\- Пей.

\- Спасибо, но я не пью. Совсем.

\- По состоянию здоровья? – постарался, чтобы вышло больше сочувственно, чем с издевкой.

\- Мг, – согласился Олег. – Аллергия на спиртное.

\- Сильная?

Парень выдал бледное подобие улыбки.

\- Если здесь есть реанимация, то откачают.

\- Реанимацию захотел… – Славка не поверил ни на грош, но покуда подыграл. – Здесь даже зубы полечить негде. Тогда я тебе горячий чай сделаю, сладкий.

Он встал и включил электрочайник.

\- Слава, – позвал Олег, – сколько я…

\- Знакомые зовут меня Косо, – перебил Славка. – Потому что фамилия – Косов.

\- Хорошо, Косо. Сколько я буду должен за комнату?

\- Я посчитаю позже. Гостевые на втором этаже, но тебе, наверное, будет удобнее на первом…

\- А мансарда?

Славка едва не обжегся:

\- А на крышу залезть не хочешь? Подниматься-спускаться как думаешь? А если пожар, не к ночи будь помянут?

\- Мне полезно тренироваться, – возможность пожара парень, очевидно, исключал как таковую.

\- В мансарде, в любом случае, библиотека. Выбирай тогда на втором.

 

Умереть-не встать. Этот задохлик только до второго этажа ковылял битые четверть часа и в три приема. Пройдет немного – сядет прямо на пол, посидит, потом еще немного. Причем без опоры с пола он сам подняться не мог, из чего Славка заключил, что придется расставлять по коридорам банкетки. Благо их, совершенно не нужных, было более чем достаточно. На лестнице Олег и вовсе едва ли не по перилам полз. Славка с трудом сдерживал раздражение и болтал без умолку. Олег, напротив, молчал как партизан. От крайней сосредоточенности, надо полагать. Упомянул разве, что долго жил в Германии, а теперь переводы делает и детей немецкому на дому учит. Все правильно, нет дороги – идут в педагоги. Хотя бы ясно, почему из него в минуты, так сказать, душевного волнения немецкий прет.

Олег без пререканий согласился на первую же продемонстрированную комнату. На втором этаже было три гостевые, каждая на два человека, и они все время имели такой вид, будто с минуты на минуту в дом обещают нагрянуть гости: свежезаправленные кровати, полотенца и все такое. Спросить Славку, так он бы их запер, да и дело с концом. Но гипераккуратная Люля вылизывала эти комнаты с рвением содержательницы отеля. Теперь-то, когда Люли нет, он точно их закроет.

\- Санузел в конце коридора, – с сомнением сообщил Славка.

\- Я дойду.

\- Ну смотри. Ладно, отдыхай. Ходи, где хочешь, бери, что хочешь, если что, зови. Или нет, давай я тебе свой номер дам. Телефон-то есть? Здесь такая звукоизоляция, что наверху убивать можно, внизу не услышат. Звони, в общем.

Ага, а если найдешь Ожерелье, свистни.

Следующие полчаса Славка старательно таскал банкетки. Делать было особо нечего, и он рано лег спать.

 

Он резко открыл глаза и даже подскочил, будто в бок пихнули. Вокруг царила тишина, и было светло: луна смотрела в окно, бледное пятно лежало прямо на подушке. Может, это его разбудило? Славка зажмурился и привычно прощупал пространство. Времени не так уж мало прошло после постигшего семью Караваевых несчастья, а дом по-прежнему выглядел и чувствовался опустевшим. Нет, Славка нисколько не тосковал, просто как-то непривычно было без острого пурпурного блеска Наташи и приглушенного золотистого, очень теплого сияния ее дочки. Неизвестно, как изначально выглядел Караваев, но в этом доме – Хранитель вблизи Ожерелья – он воспринимался льдисто-синим. Палевое, мутнеющее с каждым днем пятно – Гера. И совсем уж странно оказалось не обнаружить салатно-розового перелива Люли у себя под боком… Славка вздохнул и осторожно потянулся вверх, к Олегу. Осторожно – это его и спасло. В голове взорвался сверкающий ультрамарин, ударило почти физически. Ничего себе задохлик… да сама Гауя, наседка эта синюшная, ненамного ярче. Поскуливая сквозь зубы, от поспешных выводов он открестился. Сидишь ты на ящике тротила или на ядерной бомбе… разница в мощности взрыва, конечно, есть, только результат для тебя примерно один. Так что не стоит так запросто сравнивать. Он собрался с силами и попробовал еще раз, совсем тихонько. Сияние слепило, пульсировало неровно и дергано. То ли парень видел крайне неспокойный сон, то ли… поливал слезами подушку. Это и побеспокоило? Или что-то другое? Половина третьего ночи… Славка натянул джинсы и, полуголый, босиком, вышел на веранду. Ясное небо, похолодало. И вдруг захотелось на пляж.

Хвоя, мягкая и колючая одновременно. Шишки. Мерный гул. Через сосновую рощу он выбрался к дюнам. Оскальзываясь и наступая на колючки, перешел их и очутился на пляже. Знаменитые поющие пески. Здешний песок на самом деле звучит под ногами. Поет или скрипит – это уж смотря на чье ухо. Еще он даже под луной серый и какой-то неопрятный, с россыпью мелких веточек и пучками травы. Море тоже серое и неопрятное, пенистое, выбрасывает на берег водоросли. А из-под воды поднимается желто-оранжевый свет, словно кто-то дно поджег. Янтарь. Он же в водорослях, угольками. Славка отступил к подножию ближайшей дюны, словно камешки могли на него броситься. К тому же возле воды было и вовсе холодно да еще этот неизменный пронизывающий ветер. Славка вспомнил Люлю, как она гордо выступала по пляжу в символическом бикини – и джинсовой куртке до колен поверх. Зато между дюн воздух днем стоял неподвижный и горячий до такой степени, что хоть яичницу в песке жарь. О да, остается восхвалять целебный воздух с как их… фитонцидами. Он поежился, поднял глаза к луне, через мгновение опустил взгляд – и увидел одинокую фигурку, бредущую вдоль кромки воды. Разглядел русые распущенные косы и бледное лицо.

Славка бросился к девушке, она метнулась к морю и почти уже исчезла в волнах, когда он догадался позвать:

\- Юратэ, это же я!

Беглянка, удивительно похожая в эту секунду на русалку, остановилась. Он смотрел, как она выходит на берег и ветер треплет ее совершенно сухую юбку, шевелит воротник простой кофточки. Не было в ней ни экзотичности Наташи, ни щенячьей прелести Люли. Возможно, хороша незатейливой скромной красотой, к тому же заплаканное лицо, как известно, никого не красит. Самая обыкновенная. Единственная желанная женщина. Богиня.

\- Косо? – из запредельно синих глаз катились слезы. Падали на песок, вспыхивали, как светляки – янтарь.

\- Если бы у меня была душа, я бы продал ее за твою улыбку, – сказал Славка.

\- Это по причине большой любви ты так старательно от меня пятишься?

\- А, извини, привычка. Ты же знаешь, что я души не чаю в янтаре. Единственная проблема, что у нас с ним это не взаимно. Давно не виделись, Юратэ. Пройдемся?

Она кивнула, и они вместе пошли вдоль берега.

Изящная, но уверенная походка. Небольшие босые ноги. Волосы, терпко пахнущие морем. Ни следа косметики. Всего на полголовы ниже его ста восьмидесяти шести сантиметров, куда крепче миниатюрной Люли – и все-таки Славка обращался с Юратэ осторожнее даже, чем если б она была крохотной хрустальной статуэткой.

\- Я снова человек, – сказал он. – Это тело неплохо меня сдерживает. Песок не жжется. И янтарь, когда я дотрагиваюсь до него, больше не умирает мгновенно.

\- Человеческое тело, – проговорила Юратэ. – Ты нашел себе очень красивое тело. Красивее, чем раньше. Долго выбирал? А волосы крашеные?

Славка искоса глянул на спутницу:

 – Знаешь, почему я выбрал именно его? Помимо обычных причин. У него хорошая фамилия. Меня теперь называют настоящим именем, и это приятно. А волосы… нет, свои. Спасибо за комплимент. И почему ты вечно как скажешь, так будто колючки за шиворот.

\- Не сердись. Лучше почитай мне стихи.

\- Почему ты решила, что я знаю стихи?

Этот парень, тот, кто был настоящим Станиславом Косовым, хранил в памяти стихотворные залежи. Отнюдь не школьный запас. Но этот запас был безнадежно пассивный: находясь, так сказать, в своем уме, Косов едва ли смог бы процитировать больше нескольких отрывков. Для Косо в данном случае понятия «пассивного запаса» не существовало. Совсем иной уровень управления ресурсами памяти: без этого справиться со всеми перевоплощениями было бы затруднительно.

Юратэ молчала, и он сдался.

\- Хорошо. Как тебе этот? Пусть ваш ласкает глаз рубин, и изумруд, и матовый топаз, и золотой янтарь. Я звал вас много раз сюда – недавно, встарь*…

\- Мартынов, верно?

\- В точку, – Славка поднял руку, будто хотел погладить девушку по голове, но тихо ворчащее море вдруг взревело, и он, так и не осмелившись дотронуться, отодвинулся. – А этот? Ожиданьем утомленный, одинокий, оскорбленный, над пустыней полусонной умирающих морей, непохож на человека, а блуждаю век от века, век от века вижу волны, вижу брызги янтарей*. _  
_   - Бальмонт?

\- Все-то ты знаешь, – наигранно удивился Славка. – Всегда поражался, какое хорошее образование дают на дне моря.

\- Не люблю волны, – невпопад сказала она. – Они убили Каститиса.

\- Зацеловали, – поправил Славка. – Зацеловали насмерть. В легенде должна быть романтика. А ты – «убили».

\- Романтика? – переспросила Юратэ. – А какая романтика в твоей легенде, Косо? Я понимаю, если бы ты ожерелье любимой нес. Но это, кажется, был приказ короля?

\- Вассальная верность превыше всякой любви, – дурашливо отчеканил он. – Хотя счастья эта верность мне не принесла. Какое уж тут счастье, когда на кол сажают. Гордиться нечем.

В ее глазах мелькнула жалость.

\- Ты никогда не говорил про кол.

\- Я не уверен, – поторопился он уточнить. – Всего лишь один из вариантов легенды. В большинстве туманно сказано, что жестоко расправился. Помню только, что было очень больно. И очень долго.

Ну вот, пожаловались друг другу на судьбу-злодейку. У одной большая любовь загнулась под гнетом социального неравенства, другому нечего делать, кроме как вспоминать, каким же именно способом его на тот свет отправили. Одна так и будет до скончания веков слезы лить, у другого скончание веков маячит в недалеком обозримом будущем. Чем не пара? Чтоб вас всех… чем не пара?!!

Девушка вдруг остановилась и села на песок, босыми ступнями в холодную воду. Он опустился рядом, но не слишком близко. Юратэ утерла слезы, вытянула вперед ладонь. Прозрачная капля свернулась, потемнела – и вдруг вспыхнула искрой.

\- Я не знаю, как ты это видишь, – проговорил Славка, – но для меня весь берег светится… как угли под песком. Особенно вдоль воды. Красиво.

\- А для меня весь берег залит слезами, – равнодушно ответила она. – И засыпан обломками дома, где я была счастлива с ним. Не будем об этом, давай поговорим о тебе, «ожиданьем утомленный». Тебе долго осталось ждать?

\- Нет, – он неприятно ухмыльнулся. – Там, – махнул за дюны, – дом. А в доме без задних ног (да, без ног… иносказание приобрело дополнительный смысл) дрыхнет Хранитель. Правда, я не уверен, что он про это знает. Ну, что он Хранитель.

\- Ясно, – протянула Юратэ. – Очередной Хранитель. Мне интересно, какой он.

\- Очаровательный ребенок, тебе понравится, – с горечью сказал Славка. – Ездит в инвалидной коляске, зато глаза совершенно коровьи и по-немецки шпарит. Если он тебя так сильно заинтересовал, могу познакомить.

\- Ты ревнуешь, Косо. И совершенно зря. Он человек, смертный.

\- А я, Юратэ? Я ведь не человек. Я разве похож на смертного?

Девушка смерила его взглядом, от которого он неожиданно смутился, и решительно заключила:

\- Вообще-то, похож. Куда больше, чем бесплотным духом.

\- Юратэ…

\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то разделил судьбу Каститиса.

\- Это отговорки. Сколько веков прошло? И почему это папочка до сих пор не выдал тебя за какого-нибудь хвостатого морского принца или кто у вас там водится…

Разговор явно катился к ссоре, а Юратэ была последним эээ… человеком, с которым Славка хотел бы ссориться. К тому же ветер бросил в них пригоршню брызг, и он понял, что заледенел окончательно. Человеческое тело – это, конечно, здорово, но воспаление легких покуда никто не отменял. А больниц здесь нет. Он поднялся.

\- Прости, Юратэ, мне пора. А то вдруг твой драгоценный Хранитель не сможет доползти до туалета.

\- Он твой драгоценный Хранитель, – поправила она. – Ты убьешь его?

\- Меня они убивали без сомнений, – хмыкнул Славка. – Этому не повезло. Похоже, ему придется ответить за всех остальных.

\- Даже если он отдаст тебе Ожерелье?

\- Даже если отдаст. Я давно решил.

Славка бросил последний взгляд на мокрые от янтарных слез щеки и направился к дюнам.

\- Косо, – позвала Юратэ. – Можно спросить?

\- Рискни, – он выпалил, не подумав, и в испуге прикусил язык, однако гнев не потревожил дымчатую синеву ее глаз.

\- Почему ты тогда не убил Гаую? Когда пошел забирать ожерелье?

\- Она была слишком большая, – без раздумий ответил он. – Я испугался.

\- Испугался? Ты говоришь так, потому что это правда? Или потому что в легендах так рассказывали?

Договаривала она уже ему в спину.

*

 

Олегу всегда было трудно подниматься по утрам. Вот и сейчас глаза в упор не хотели открываться, даже притом, что кто-то толкал его в бок и громко пыхтел.

\- Я… сейчас… – пробурчал он, глубже зарываясь в подушку.

Пыхтенье стихло, но на смену пришел тоненький голосок:

\- Через час обед, дядя Славик сказал!

\- Обед? А завтрак? – удивился Олег, повернулся на другой бок и проснулся.

\- Я дома завтракала, – серьезно сообщила веснушчатая рыжая мордочка – этакая Пеппи Длинныйчулок, но помладше. – И дядя Славик тоже завтракал. А ты все спишь.

Он бы и дальше спал. В реальности было неуютно. В голове пусто, на сердце тошно, и совершенно не ясно, что делать дальше.

\- И сколько сейчас времени? – спросил он больше сам у себя.

\- Не знаю, – расстроилась «Пеппи». – Я в школу только осенью пойду, потому что мне семь только зимой будет, а прошлой осенью еще шести не было, и меня в школу не взяли. А я умею и считать до двадцати, и читать немножко. Только по часам я еще не умею, но в школе научусь, и тогда мне мамуся часы подарит, красивые.

Она была очень маленькая, худая и чуть не выпадала из своих излишне просторных шорт и футболки. В отличие от героини Линдгрен, аккуратно причесанная. На остром личике – круглые зеленоватые глаза. Волосы вовсе не цвета бешеной морковки, как ему сначала показалось – больше золотистого, чем красного. Не красавица, конечно, но почти все дети в чем-то симпатичны.

\- Ты Олег, я знаю, а я Света-Светлячок. Дядя Славик сказал, чтобы я тебя разбудила.

\- Дядя? Ты его племянница? Ну, он твой дядя?

\- Да нет, – фыркнула Светлячок, – я мамуськина. Дядя Славик не мой дядя, он просто дядя. – Она наморщила нос. – Ну и хорошо, а то он злой и рожи показывает страшные. А тетя Юля хорошая, и у нее, знаешь, что я скажу? У нее скоро маленький будет, вылезет из живота. Дядю Мишу я не люблю, он ругается и пахнет плохо. Тетя Наташа очень добрая и красивая. И Валя хорошая, мы с ней дружим. Только они умерли, как Мурзик, это котенок мой – его машина переехала.  

Она было всхлипнула, но плакать передумала и зорко уставилась на Олега:

\- А ты плохой будешь или добрый?

Прежде чем Олег успел ответить, Светлячок взвизгнула и прыгнула на кровать.

\- Вставай, вставай! Я тебе помогу! Дядя Славик сказал, что у тебя ножки слабые, и что тебе надо помогать.

\- Спасибо, Светлячок, – выдавил Олег. – Иди вниз и скажи дяде Славику, что я сам. И сама меня там подожди.

Она скорчила гримаску, но послушно исчезла в коридоре, во все горло распевая: «Я его разбудила!»  Дверь за ней захлопнулась, и голос словно отрезало. Ничего себе звукоизоляция… Он все-таки встал, ужаснулся позднему времени – почти два – и медленно оделся, разглядывая комнату. Массивная мебель, тяжелые двери, толстый, топкий, как болото, ковер… Но дверь была светлая, золотистая, а ковер бежевый. Много света и цвета. Спасибо большому окну – правда, с решеткой, но решетка удачно маскировалась под побеги невиданного растения. Познакомившись с сияющим санузлом и приведя себя в порядок, Олег принялся распределять между шкафом и тумбочкой вещи. Все шло хорошо, пока он не наткнулся на розового слоненка, которого вез Валеньке. Покрутил его так-сяк, без особых эмоций отметил, что зря вез. И встревожился лишь тогда, когда пальцы отказались разжиматься. Олег потряс руками – со стороны, наверное, выглядело так, будто он к этому слоненку приклеился. Правая сдалась первой, и ей он разогнул пальцы левой. Игрушка упала на пол. Нервы недвусмысленно давали знать, что спускать хозяину недавний стресс не собираются. Озноб, непослушные руки, заложенные уши и приступ клаустрофобии – это да, ничего нового, однако теперь, к тому же, запахло пионами и оттого моментально затошнило. И никакой возможности быстро добраться до унитаза. Благо, что со вчерашнего дня во рту ни крошки не было. Олег подковылял к окну, распахнул его и прижался лицом к холодной решетке, жадно глотая воздух. Окно, к счастью, смотрело на сосновую рощу, не во двор с клумбами, и вскоре всё прошло. Он не знал, что будет, когда дело дойдет до подарков для Каравая и Наташи, потому бросил полуразобранную сумку на полу и ушел из комнаты.

Весьма смутно помня вчерашнее, Олег не уверен был, что не заблудится. Одно ясно – сперва следует отыскать лестницу. Он двинулся вперед, разглядывая картины по стенам и время от времени отдыхая на банкетках. Картины (как одна, незнакомые) изображали, в основном, пейзажи: лес, виды побережья – но порой попадалось что-то абстрактное. Как раз от глубокомысленного поиска смысла в красно-синем пятне его и отвлек вопль Светлячка.

\- Он идет! Идет! – девочка появилась будто из ниоткуда и визжала с таким восторгом, словно Олег был Дедом Морозом, которого ей наконец-то удалось увидеть в новогоднюю ночь. – Сейчас я ему помогу по лестнице спуститься!

\- Давай я лучше сам, – испугался Олег.

\- Я тебе помогу! – пообещала она с улыбкой до ушей и вытолкала его к лестнице – та оказалась буквально за углом. Олег при этом удержался на ногах лишь потому, что успел схватиться за перила. – Давай, ножкой раз, ножкой два…

В результате спуск занял куда больше времени, чем мог бы, и два или три раза они чудом избежали сомнительного удовольствия пересчитать ступени собственными головами. Мало того что Гера вертелась под ногами, так еще Светлячок скорее мешала, чем помогала. Но рявкнуть на нее у Олега не хватало духу. Дети всегда вили из него веревки.

У подножия лестницы услужливо приткнулась банкетка, на которую Олег с облегчением плюхнулся, мимолетно удивившись, как эти банкетки кстати расставлены. Светлячок недолго думая вскарабкалась ему на колени, извлекла из-под своей безразмерной футболки маленький янтарный кулон и принялась его крутить. Высокая дверь напротив распахнулась, оттуда выглянул Слава.

\- Не упали, – констатировал он. – И уже подружились. Молодцы. Гитлер капут! – обратился уже персонально к Олегу.

\- Guten Morgen, – поправил Олег. – То есть, день уже – Tag.

\- Это по какому? – живо заинтересовалась Светлячок. – Это что значит?

\- Когда взрослые дяди ругаются умными словами, маленькие девочки молчат, – поучительно сказал Слава. – И вообще, пока один взрослый дядя отдыхает, маленькая девочка поможет другому взрослому дяде расставить тарелки.

\- Тарелки! Тарелки! – запела Светлячок.

Олег невольно улыбнулся, но лицо Славы не изменилось. Никаких эмоций. Что там девочка про рожи говорила?

 

Олегу казалось, что ему сейчас и кусок в рот не пойдет, но еда была до того вкусная, что даже разговор не клеился, пока тарелки не опустели.

\- Ты, наверное, убить меня хочешь через неделю-другую? – начал он.

Славка положил вилку и осведомился с изумлением:

\- Это настолько очевидно?

\- Так кормят только по праздникам и на убой, – пояснил парень. – Праздновать как будто нечего.

\- Ну почему же нечего… А знакомство? У нас, вообще, Юля готовит обычно, но у меня, оказывается, талант.

\- Тетя Юля, – сообразила Светлячок. – Где тетя Юля? На пляж пошла?

\- Юля – это твоя жена? Которая меня за клумбу ругала? А то я с ней еще незнаком, неудобно… – подхватил Олег.

Славка смерил его недоверчивым взглядом. Они же с Люлей накануне прямо у него перед носом собачились. Он что, притворяется? Не хочет при девчонке говорить?

\- Она… – осторожно сказал Славка, – она вчера при тебе упоминала, куда собирается. И мы не женаты. Пока. 

 - Упоминала? Правда? – смутился Олег. – Извини, я не помню… все как в тумане.

Ай-ай-ай, какие мы нервические – до провалов в памяти доволновались. Зато как его за дурацкие цветы чихвостили – помнит.

\- Юля утром, рано, в Австралию улетела, – не без ехидства сообщил Славка. – У нее там родственники держат страусиную ферму. Будет с ними месяц страусов гонять.

Он, конечно, мог отправить Люлю и по менее экзотическим делам, но мысль о том, как она на вечных шпильках и в своих мини-юбках удирает от голенастой крикливой птицы, особенно грела душу. Да, удирает, с визгом, отмахиваясь сумочкой, а Гера, престарелая облезлая сучка, пытается цапнуть обоих за пятки. У страусов есть пятки? Черт, Гера же здесь осталась… Постой-ка, Косо, ты, похоже, Люле мстишь за то, что бросила. Может, ты ее и любил в придачу?

\- Беременная за страусами? – удивился Олег.

Уже в курсе. Ушлый парень.

Выручила Света-Светлячок, влезла в кои-то веки вовремя:

\- Я видела страуса в зоопарке. А тетя Юля никогда мне про них не говорила. Дядя Олег, ты пойдешь со мной на море? Я тебе янтарики покажу, и ягодки, и лебедей. Мы хлебушка возьмем их покормить. И покупаемся! Ты умеешь плавать? Я вот умею, по-собачьи. А дядю Славика, плохого, мы с собой не возьмем.

\- Так уж плохого, – хмыкнул Слава. – Что ты про меня еще наговорила?

\- Ты злой как серый волк, – охотно выпалила девчонка. – И рожи строишь. Ууу!

\- Ой, напугала. Поела уже? Иди за своим хлебом, купальником и круг не забудь. Взрослые дяди сейчас снова будут ругаться умными словами.

Мелочь пузатая заныла насчет того, что хочет послушать, но на море ей хотелось больше, и вскоре они остались наедине.

Славка поставил локти на стол, умостил подбородок на сложенных ладонях и неприкрыто уставился на Олега.

\- Что? – насторожился тот.

\- Вид у тебя какой-то опухший, – вздохнул Славка. – Всю ночь сопли лил?

\- Да ну тебя, – беззлобно буркнул парень. – И правда, злой.

\- Злой я или не злой, не мне решать, – развел руками Слава. – А рожи… У меня что-то вроде дисмимии. Проще говоря, расстройство мимических движений. Одновременно гипомимия – угнетение движений лица, и парамимия – это когда мимика не соответствует эмоциям. Вот и пугаю детишек.

\- Ясно, – посочувствовал Олег. – И отчего это?

\- Такое отмечается при шизофрении, – мечтательно протянул Славка, – различных поражениях головного мозга, некоторых психопатиях… Как, ты еще здесь? Не сбежал?

\- При всем желании не могу, – пожаловался парень. – Объелся.

\- Честно говоря, если я и псих, – признался Славка, – то этого еще никто не обнаружил. Так что можно считать меня условно нормальным. Договорились?

\- Договорились. А Светлячок, она чья?

\- Света за четыре дома живет, я с ее матерью не слишком знаком. Знаю, что Варварой зовут. Корпулентная такая дама. Мужика у них нет, кажется, к другой сбежал. И неудивительно: характером дамочка не белый лебедь. К тому же на работе с утра до ночи и выпить не дура. Вот и повадилась малая сюда бегать. Наташа ее за свою держала, а когда они ну… теперь к нам бегает по привычке. Ест тут, Юля ею занималась. Теперь тебе придется, – подколол. – Она в тебя втюрилась, сразу видно.

 

Они вышли, когда Славка закончил нарезать бутерброды и собрал сумку. Света-Светлячок терпеливо поджидала их на веранде. Вид у девчонки был торжественно-серьезный. Маленький розовый круг она заранее нацепила на себя, а в полупрозрачном пакете Славка разглядел две буханки.

\- Лебеди подохнут от ожирения, – тихонько сказал он, а вслух посоветовал: – Ты, когда вернемся, за хлебом беги, а то мамка задаст, что семью без еды оставила.

Перспектива пигалице не понравилась, сразу видно. Набычилась при упоминании «любимой мамуськи». Славка таких «мамусек» на соснах бы поразвешивал. Впрочем, справедливости ради надо добавить, что таких дочурок тоже. А если совсем честно, он бы нисколько не возражал, качайся в роще хоть все население Косы…Только спокойнее стало бы. От кровожадных мыслей Славку отвлек Олег, поинтересовавшийся, где его транспортное средство. Славка даже не сразу понял, про что речь.

\- Замечтался я немного, – извинился он. – Сейчас подгоню.

От Славки не укрылось, как старательно Олег отворачивается от покачивающихся на ветерке пионов.

Конечно же, девчонка прыгнула на Олега с воплем «Покататься!». Детская непосредственность, кто бы сомневался… И в том, кому выпадет доля Тяни-Толкая, тоже сомнения не возникало. Вот так, под бодрое «Но, быстрее, лошадка!», в меру злобное «Нашла развлечение…» и примирительное «Давайте я сам» незаметно промелькнула дорога до пляжа. «Транспорт» оставили под сосной, такой раскидистой и лысой, что она уже и на сосну мало была похожа, а Олега, несмотря на возражения, Славка через дюны перенес. Парень своими «я сам» мог переплюнуть трехлетнего ребенка, готовность Славы поработать костылем проигнорировал и вообще, явно вознамерился преподать местным ящерицам урок ползанья. Лишь детальное описание процесса вытаскивания колючек из живота его убедило. И то не сразу.

Ветрено было, волны кидали грязноватую пену на грязноватый песок.

\- Пойдем! Пойдем! – Света углядела в волнах, вблизи останков одного из брошенных ангаров, вожделенных лебедей и горела желанием их осчастливить.

Славка, ворча, путался в шортах. А Олег в позе морской звезды лежал на песке и зачарованно глядел в далекие дали.

\- Если ты так загораешь, то хоть разденься, – посоветовал Слава.

\- Мм, – парень дернул головой, что можно было расценить в качестве отказа.

\- Чего ты там углядел?

\- Море, – протянул глазастый недоумок. – Сто лет на море не был…

\- А.

Славка смотрел на воду совсем по-другому.

Балтийское море – серое, холодное. Особенный запах, волны с гребешками неряшливой пены. _В нем нет плотоядных и лютых чудовищ и мерзостных гадов морских; но много прелестных и милых сокровищ: привол янтарей золотых*…_ Славка искренне предпочел бы всем янтарям парочку плотоядных чудовищ. Древняя смола жарко мерцала через мутную воду, подсвечивая ее желтым. Ночью лучше видно, но и сейчас… Малоприятное зрелище. Умом он понимал, что ничего ему не грозит: в этой оболочке его разве что в янтарь закопать и оставить часов на восемь – тем не менее чувство самосохранения бунтовало. Каждый раз бунтовало. А бунты надо подавлять. Так что сейчас Славка собирался как следует поплескаться. Этот чудик, он хоть на воде держится?

\- Искупнемся? – предложил.

\- Нет, – еще и нос пытается воротить! – Потом как-нибудь…

\- Ну как хочешь. А еще «сто лет не был»…

Водичка была такая себе: мышцы судорогами не сводит, но живот самопроизвольно подтягивается к позвоночнику. Славка раз Люлю так сфотографировал. Думал посмеяться, а та полдня за ним бегала, требуя полюбоваться на ее супертонкую талию, благо пузо у нее не росло еще. А фотик – между прочим, им купленный – с собой увела, красавица… Славка отважно остудил негодование, окунувшись с головой, и бросил взгляд на берег. Олег все так же валялся на песке. Слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать выражение глаз… но дикой завистью от парня так и разило. Видно же, что тоже хочет, а отнекивается. В самом деле плавать не умеет, что ли?

Гадкая девчонка тем временем вконец извелась. До Славки ей было не добраться, и ясно стало, что с минуты на минуту она от нетерпения начнет лупить Олега. Возможно, даже ногами. Тогда Славка крикнул:

\- Кто со мной наперегонки!

И пошел махать кролем. До лебедей, впрочем, не доплыл: на воде издали была видна зеленоватая пленка помета. Если уж на то пошло, там, где водоплавающие живут, купаться вообще нельзя: на них еще и козявки какие-то… Пришлось вернуться. Парочка на берегу в продвижении не преуспела. Совсем Славка запамятовал, что Олег сам на ноги подняться не в состоянии. А шестилетняя пигалица – никудышная опора для взрослого мужчины, пусть и некрупного.

\- Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь, – пробурчал, выбираясь на песок.

Шли долго. Очень долго. Так долго, что лебеди серьезно рисковали остаться без угощения: во время вынужденных остановок Света принималась от скуки общипывать буханку. На замечание Славки девчонка с видом знатока объяснила, что «лебеди горбушку не кушают, у них клюв, а горбушки для тех, кто зубами кушает». Зато лебеди щипаются, благодушно возразил Славка (у него после купания, то есть, очередной победы над собственными иррациональными страхами, было неплохое настроение), промахнется мимо хлеба и руку отщипнет. Глупости, проворчал Олег, сидящий на мокром песке в безнадежно перемазанных джинсах. А ты палец подставь, сам увидишь, парировал Славка. Пронзительный ветер временно стих, сделалось жарко, и «олененок Бэмби» таки стянул просторную цветастую рубашку. Шея, плечи и пресс у него были неплохие, насколько это возможно для хрупкого телосложения. Тем более, сила далеко не всегда кроется в нагромождении мускулов. Надо бы поосторожнее…

Метрах в двадцати от развалин дзота покачивались на волнах шесть толстых, очень самодовольных на вид лебедей. Мшистая пленка различалась совсем отчетливо.

\- Плавать здесь я бы не стал, – Славка брезгливо тронул кусок толстой проволоки, торчащий вертикально из песка сантиметров на шестьдесят.

Острый конец проволоки увенчивался, как флагом, лоскутом водоросли.

Лицо Олега тоже особого энтузиазма не выражало. Зато Света прыгала от восторга. Счастливый человек: птички есть, а на остальное ей плевать с высокой колокольни. Щедро отхваченный кусок мякиша в кулак величиной полетел в воду. Лебеди, заслышав плеск, словно по команде «р-р-равняйсь!!!» повернули аккуратные головы. Подумали. Еще подумали. И на всех парах поплыли к берегу. Самый огромный ухватил добычу, чудом умудрившись ею не подавиться, и первым ступил на песок. Ростом он был без малого с девчонку, и, судя по тому, как напрягся Олег, предупреждение насчет отщипнутой руки перестало казаться ему просто глупой шуткой.

\- За шею его хватай, – зашипел, давясь от смеха, Славка. – В камине зажарим! Нет, погоди, пусть сначала хлебом нафаршируется.

\- Гуси-гуси, га-га-га, – приговаривала Света, кроша буханку. – Есть хотите?

\- Да-да-да, – хищно вторил Славка, делая вид, что выбирает птичку пожирнее. – Вот и мы тоже хотим…

Настроение у него перешло из просто благосклонного в эйфорическое: хотелось дурачиться и болтать глупости. Такое – Славка помнил – случалось изредка, и о причинах он предпочитал не задумываться. Может, его сущность как-то не так на человеческий организм влияла, и тот принимался выделять эндорфины или еще какую пакость. Это состояние он контролировать не мог, что его слегка напрягало. Впрочем, пока еще можно повеселиться.

Испугавшись, что им не достанется, оставшиеся лебеди быстро повылезали из воды. Трое обступили полулежащего на песке Олега, которого Светлячок щедро оделила корочкой, чтоб не скучал. Корочку птицы быстро конфисковали и принялись с грозным видом на парня наступать. Олег, тихо паникуя, отползал, но звать на помощь стеснялся. На его счастье, Славка заметил и отманил агрессоров в сторону.

Света подпрыгивала на месте, взвизгивала и просила «дядю Олега» посмотреть, как она здорово кормит «птичек». Славка целился так, чтобы кусочки падали лебедю на спину – посмеяться, как тот ошарашенно вертит башкой. Олег сидел, скрестив ноги, и давал советы. Солнце светило ярко, пахло морем, Гауи с Ожерельем будто и не существовало вовсе. Потом к лебедям присоединилась крайне глупая на вид чайка. Из рук она угощение выхватывать не спешила, просто прыгала поодаль, косясь на шумных двуногих с крайним недоумением. Что и говорить, такого смеха, воплей и визгов это местечко давненько не слышало.

Эйфория закончилась одновременно с хлебом. Мир потускнел. И Славка удивился, как смог хоть на несколько минут забыть, что в мутной воде плавают экскременты, на ржавом куске проволоки висит тухлая водоросль, лебеди грязные и жирные, от девчонки мельтешит перед глазами и звенит в ушах, а Олег… Олег, славный парень с красивыми глазами, вырежет ему сердце и положит огненный янтарь в окровавленные пустые глазницы, и превратит его тело в мелкую синеватую пыль – и это будет навсегда. Если охотник Косо не успеет первым.

\- Ты чего? – спросил Олег.

\- В смысле? – удивился Славка.

\- Тебя как выключили.

Наблюдательный, чтоб его.

К счастью, оправдание на такие случаи имелось универсальное.

\- Дисмимия, – развел руками Славка.  

 

Они сидели на пляже до темноты, пока не похолодало и не захотелось есть. Олег настоял на том, чтобы провести домой Свету. Славка пожал плечами: у кое-кого явно поигрывали нерастраченные отцовские инстинкты. Он уверен был, что у парня не то что дети, даже девушка вряд ли имеется. И неудивительно: кому нужен увечный.

Открыл калитку, отпихнул соскучившуюся собачонку, задумчиво постоял возле покачивающихся пионов, сделал отметку в памяти: не забыть. Заложив руки за спину, посмотрел на дом. Пойти, что ли, на ужин что-нибудь сварганить?  Обратил внимание на длинную вертикальную царапину на одном из столбов веранды. Это еще откуда? Надо бы замазать… И хлопнул себя по бедру, искренне удивляясь: казалось бы, какое ему дело до дома? Пусть хоть на части разваливается. Его задача - Ожерелье раздобыть и фигу синей курице в клюв ткнуть. А у него хозяйские заботы в голове. Вот уж очеловечился, называется. Прямо стыдно. Желудок тем не менее настойчиво напоминал, что «любишь кататься – люби и саночки возить». В смысле, в человеческом теле гуляешь, так будь добр кормить, поить и ублажать. Когда Славка, повернув ключ, взялся за дверную ручку, через гулкий напев сосен прорезались истеричные женские – бабьи – крики.

 

\- …шляется до ночи, а дома хлеба нет! Мать на работе дотемна горбатится, голодная приползает, а доченьке горя мало! Бл…дь малолетняя!

Света, что характерно, не плакала. Молча укрывалась за коляской Олега, а тот маневрировал, стараясь все время оказываться между девочкой и озверевшей Варварой. Тоже молча. Видно потому, что одновременно разворачивать кресло и прикрываться рукой от ремешка, которым добрая мамочка пыталась достать дочь, было нелегко. Несколько ударов он уже пропустил.

Если бы в списке действующих лиц не числился Олег, Славка бы и не подумал вмешиваться. Но Олег был _его_. Его Хранитель, его жертва, его враг – _его_. Никто не имел права так обращаться с тем, что принадлежало ему.

Славка не стал, как первоначально намеревался, заламывать сумасшедшей бабе руку. Ограничился тем, что вырвал ремень и сильно встряхнул женщину за плечи. Та всхлипнула, выплюнула ругательство и посмотрела снизу вверх (ниже Славки на голову, хоть и толще раза в три). И перегарищем дохнула. Тьфу, горбатится она…

\- Варвара, успокойтесь, – проникновенно сказал. – Сейчас она пойдет и купит хлеб.

\- Где она купит, закрыто уже нах… всё!

\- Света, иди ко мне домой, там открыто. Зайдешь на кухню, в хлебнице возьмешь буханку хлеба… и в баре – в стеклянном шкафу – бутылку, на самой нижней полке справа. Запомнила?

Девчонка, помедлив, отцепилась от Олегова кресла и потрусила к калитке. А Славка в свою очередь с удовольствием отцепился от Варвары, которая при упоминании бутылки моментально подобрела и принялась рассыпаться перед Олегом в извинениях.

 

\- И что теперь делать? Пусть она у нас ночует или как?

\- Ее мамаша, когда насосется, становится белая и пушистая.

Поднялся ветер, завыл в черных соснах. Во дворе, вдоль желтой дорожки, золотисто горели маленькие фонари.

Натянуто улыбнувшись, Олег потер правое предплечье:

\- Меня ремнем в последний раз били… очень давно.

Славка покосился на красную полосу на его щеке – совсем близко от глаза. Ничего не сказал. Повеселевшая Света забежала вперед и уже прыгала на веранде.

\- Хороша родительница. Ненормальная, – пробормотал Олег.

\- Отнюдь, – громко не согласился Славка. – Просто женский алкоголизм – зло. А особенно в сочетании с недотрахом.

\- Тише! Не при ребенке же, – возмутился Олег одними губами. – И…

Он осекся – предпочел возле пионов держать рот закрытым.

  А у Славки при взгляде на клумбы в голове снова закрутились стихи:

  _Яхонт розы_ – _дни любви, разлук время_ – _желтых крокусов янтарь_ – _венок весен.*_

Снова про долбаный янтарь. Определенно, у некого Станислава Косова надо было в свое время отбирать сборники стихов. Лучше бы немецкий выучил, что ли.

 

Проводив после ужина Светлячка и убедившись, что Варвара действительно не имеет больше детоубийственных намерений, Олег взял себя в руки и доразбирал сумку. Потом тяжело уселся на кровать, рассеянно почесал за ухом болонку и призадумался. Было… странно. То, что Слава, которого впервые увидел буквально вчера, кажется сто лет знакомым и чуть ли не родным – это подозрительно, ну да ладно. Существуют люди, которые умеют к себе располагать, а новому знакомому в харизме не откажешь. Настораживало другое. Горечь, вызванная гибелью Каравая, словно отъехала куда-то в прошлое и подернулась туманом, хотя все случилось опять же вчера. А сегодня на пляже он любовался морем и катался по песку от смеха как ни в чем не бывало. Может, стоит хотя бы поинтересоваться, где их похоронили, и на могилки сходить? Олег взял с дальней полки слоненка – рука не поднялась выбросить, надо Светлячку подарить – покрутил так и сяк. Никаких особенных эмоций. Он поставил игрушку на место, подошел к открытому окну, прижался лбом к фигурной решетке. За изгородью покачивались темные громады сосен. Пахло хвоей. Он зажмурился. _Ищи_ , шумели сосны, _ищи_.

\- Что искать? – спросил Олег и, вздрогнув, открыл глаза.

Надо ложиться, а то уже, как лошадь, стоя засыпает.

На кровати уютно обосновалась Гера, и он не стал ее прогонять. Болонка поддела мордой одеяло, ввинтилась внутрь. Он почувствовал, как мохнатое тельце со вздохом растянулось возле его правой ноги: хвост постукивал по бедру, мокрый нос уткнулся в лодыжку. Потом собачка успокоилась. Ему снился разговор деревьев и янтарная смола, стекающая по стволам. Смола, словно ртуть, собиралась в шарики – крупные, сияющие. _Ищи_ , шумели сосны, _ищи_.

 

А наутро, когда снова потопали на пляж, подгоняемые Светой, Олег заранее задержал дыхание, но бросил взгляд на ненавистную клумбу и забыл выдохнуть. Там, где еще вчера красовались пионы, темнела рыхлая земля, приглаженная граблями.

\- А… где… – удивился он.

\- Моль съела, – скорбно ответил Славка.

\- Какая еще моль?

\- Ночная. Специальная, цветочная. В смысле, пионовая. Люля какой-то фигней брызгала, а я забыл – ну и вот. Под корень сточила.

\- Никогда не слышал о пионовой моли.

\- Здесь еще не то водится, – постращал Славка. – Одуванчиковая, маргаритковая… розовая – она такая гламурная и со стразами. Есть маковая, но та редко встречается. Потому что пожрет и в спячку до следующего года.

\- Ясно, – протянул Олег. – Тогда про конопляную даже подумать страшно.

\- Это точно. Как спалось?

\- Нормально. Снилось всякое…

Тут Светлячок заинтересовалась, почему про конопляную моль страшно думать, и разговор про сны свернулся.

*

 

В стадию активного поиска Олег перешел поздно – на восьмой день, точнее, ночь. Славка уже заволноваться успел, почему так долго, но у этого дурика просто все было не как у людей.

Проснувшись от стука и сдавленного «Scheisse!», Славка – вместо того, чтобы вопить «Кто здесь?!» или даже «Грабят!» – довольно улыбнулся и включил бра. Олег не обернулся. Вернул на полку оброненную статуэтку, выключил фонарик и продолжил рыться среди любимых Люлей безделушек. Интересно, в доме вроде не холодно – он и спит в спортивном костюме?

\- Там денег нет, – подколол Славка. – В сейфе поищи.

\- Здесь есть сейф? – напряженно спросил Олег.

\- Если честно, понятия не имею. Вряд ли.

\- Угу.

Переворошив безделушки, парень тяжко вздохнул и взглядом поискал, куда бы присесть. Ничего подходящего, кроме Славкиной двуспальной кровати, не нашел и аккуратно умостился на краешек. Часы показывали четверть третьего.

\- Я решил начать снизу, – сказал доверительно.

\- Хорошая идея, – покладисто согласился Славка. – А что ты ищешь?

Олег сгорбился еще больше.

\- Янтарное ожерелье. Длинное, с большими бусинами.

И без перехода.

\- Я habe Knall gehabt… свихнулся.

\- Кошмар! – Славка картинно всплеснул руками. – Мне придется жить в одном доме с сумасшедшим.

Олег вздохнул совсем уж душераздирающе.

\- Ну ладно, переживу как-нибудь. И в чем же это «свихнулся» проявляется?

\- В странных снах, слуховых галлюцинациях и навязчивых идеях.

Судя по четкости ответа, парень провел не один час, формулируя перечень симптомов. Видать, к будущему походу к психиатру готовился.

Это ж надо – таким мнительным быть! Подумаешь, Ожерелье наконец-то начало Хранителя призывать. Ничего особенного. Пожалуй, даже радоваться надо. А он – «свихнулся», «свихнулся»…  Нервы ни к черту.

\- Ожерелье, значит, – повторил Славка. – Знаешь, а мне Михайла что-то такое про этот дом говорил. Ну, будто бы здесь какая-то штука спрятана. Не то ожерелье, не то горшок золота. Так что не так уж ты и свихнулся. Как найдешь клад, поделишься?

Самопровозглашенный «псих» посмотрел блестящими в тусклом свете глазами. Вся фигура его выражала безмолвный укор, показавшийся Славке жутко смешным. Пришлось кашлянуть и сделать вид, будто утирает рот.

\- Спасибо, конечно, за утешение, – проговорил Олег, – но… мне сны снятся. И деревья.

Он замолк, тоскливо уставившись в стену.

\- Что деревья? – с искренним интересом уточнил Славка.

\- Шумят, – Олег, оттолкнувшись руками, поднялся. Кровать тихо скрипнула. – Ладно… Пойду спать. Прости, что разбудил.

\- Да ничего. Я тоже иногда по ночам гуляю.

Светло-серый спортивный костюм светлым пятном замаячил в черноте дверного проема и исчез. Удостоверившись, что сгусток ультрамаринового сияния благополучно оказался на втором этаже и – спустя полчаса – слегка потускнел, Славка щелкнул выключателем бра. Процесс пошел – это главное. А время… время еще есть.

*

 

Хорошая погода держалась недолго. Утром небо затянуло наглухо, бело-серым; скучно, по-осеннему моросил дождь; ветер в соснах пел унылые песни. Но завтракали все равно на веранде. Олег, укутавшись в толстый черный свитер, шевелил босыми ступнями под столом, клевал носом над чашкой кофе. Света, весело щебеча, таскала печенье из яркого пакета. Славка слушал море. Через далекий шум то и дело пробивались новые нотки, ничего конкретного, но Славке это очень и очень не нравилось.

\- Пляж сегодня не светит, да? – сквозь зевок спросил Олег, улучив в болтовне девчонки короткий перерыв.

\- Почему это? – удивился Славка. – Не факт. Ты на прошлую неделю не смотри, тут такое редкость, чтобы солнце неделю подряд жарило. Здесь, вообще-то, погода неустойчивая, меняется от каждого чиха. Тучи за десять минут уходят, за следующие десять минут возвращаются. Не помнишь, что ли? Ты же здесь жил.

Олег, болтнув ложкой в чашке, признался:

\- Кажется, забыл. Я жутко много забыл, сам удивляюсь. А что помню, то либо отрывками, либо как через мутное стекло.

Он снова звякнул ложкой и, сведя брови, вскинул голову.

\- Я тебе разве рассказывал, что в детстве здесь жил?

Славка чертыхнулся про себя, но быстро нашелся.

\- Михайла рассказывал.

\- Ааа, – Олег, мямля этакий, услышав имя, нахохлился, и Славка сменил тему.

\- И что, совсем мало помнишь?

Парень кивнул, внимательно разглядывая выуженную из чашки ложку.

\- Говорю же, самому странно. Вроде не младенец… Мне лет девять было, когда уехали. Но все кусками. Места. Люди. Как играли… – он явственно замялся, но продолжил: – У нас с Караваем… с Мишкой была одна странная игра. Если она мне, конечно, не приснилась. А может, читал где-то… или смотрел.

\- Игра? – Славка, хоть и не голодный уже, намазал себе еще один бутерброд. – Какая?

Олег нахмурился.

\- Да так… чушь какая-то.

\- А все-таки? – не отставал Славка.

Олег повозился на стуле, помолчал.

\- Мы играли, как будто в Мишкин дом пытается пробраться чудовище, которое умеет маскироваться под что угодно. И нельзя, чтобы оно попало внутрь, потому что тогда оно заберет что-то очень важное. И мы с Мишкой ловили это чудовище, в смысле, то, чем оно притворялось, уносили в лес и там оставляли. Но оно все равно возвращалось через несколько дней, и приходилось все начинать сначала. Дурость, да? Лето, пацанами были... Чего только со скуки не придумаешь.

Славка мысленно потер ладони. Отлично, просто отлично.

\- Вы называли его Чертом, – серьезно подсказал он. – Черт пытался забрать Ожерелье. И уносили вы его не просто в лес, а на заброшенный военный аэродром, на янтарную крошку под бетоном.

Олег потянулся за печеньем, рука его застыла в воздухе.

\- Точно, – пораженно пробормотал он. – Да… Черт любил янтарь, но янтарь не любил Черта.

И встряхнул лохматой головой, словно сбрасывая наваждение.

\- Это Мишка тебе рассказал?

\- Солнышко! – взвизгнула Света.

Мужчины разом вздрогнули. И правда, дождь кончился, оставив лишь богатый запах мокрой хвои. Плотное серое покрывало туч пошло голубыми прорехами, солнце то и дело проглядывало в колючих кронах.

\- Пойдем купаться? – затараторила девчонка, прыгая вокруг стола и дергая Олега за рукав. – Пойдем? Пойдем?

\- Пойдем, – вздохнул Славка. – Не скачи, как коза, посуда уже трясется.

Пигалица показала язык и спряталась за Олега, маленькая дрянь.

\- Иди за купальником, – рыкнул Славка.

Света, не забыв сграбастать последнюю горсть печенья, сорвалась с места. Славка повернулся к Олегу.

\- На пляже поговорим, хорошо? Я тебе кое-что покажу.

 

Влажный песок проседал под ногами, обнажая светлое сыпучее нутро. Солнце светило с прояснившегося неба, но холодный ветер сводил практически все его усилия на нет. Олег мигом покрылся гусиной кожей и ежился, жалея, что не захватил свитер. На щеголявшего шортами Славку и Светлячка, которая в своем веселом желтом купальнике принялась солнечным зайчиком плескаться на мелководье, он взирал со священным ужасом.

\- Холодно? – понимающе спросил Славка. – Это с непривычки. Пойдем между дюнами сядем. Там «солнечная тарелка» и ветра нет. Еще и жарко станет.

Олег кивнул на Свету.

\- А она?

\- Господи, – Славка закатил глаза, – да что с ней случится? Думаешь, мамаша за ней когда-нибудь следила? Не бойся, не утонет.

А жаль. О судьбе девчонки Славка пока не думал. Слишком многое зависело от того, как повернутся события, а они, собственно, едва-едва начали развиваться. Но Славка знал, что не станет колебаться, если козявка сделается помехой. Красотка Люля, распсиховавшись и исчезнув с горизонта, своей истерикой, возможно, спасла себе жизнь. Девчонке повезло меньше.

Славка помог Олегу доковылять до мелкого углубления между двумя почти одинаковыми дюнами и сгрузил на горячий – в отличие от пляжного – песок. Ветер словно отрезало, и оказалось, что солнце припекает вполне ощутимо.

\- Действительно тепло.

Олег перестал трястись, темные волоски на предплечьях улеглись.

\- Скидывай рубашку, позагорай, – предложил Славка и, не дожидаясь, как Олег откликнется на это предложение, вытащил из рюкзака тонкую школьную тетрадь с выгоревшей обложкой.

\- Помнишь?

Олег медленно покачал головой и осторожно, как стеклянную, взял тетрадь. Пока он читал, Славка валялся на горячем песке, щурясь в небо. Невидимое море шумело, в ровный шум вплетался шелест страниц и что-то еще, немного похожее на тихий хруст бумаги, но другое. И это другое приближалось. Скоро уже не получится обманывать себя, твердить, что так долго боялся услышать этот звук, что он теперь повсюду мерещится.

\- Ich werd' verrückt! – проговорил Олег рядом.

Славка издал вопросительный звук.

\- С ума сойти. Я… я, кажется, вспоминаю, как это писал. Где ты ее нашел?

\- Юля где-то откопала. Хотела выкинуть, я не дал. А теперь ты про игру заговорил, до меня и дошло. Подумал, что тебе интересно будет почитать, детство вспомнить.

\- Ну и фантазия у нас была! – продолжал удивляться Олег. – Такое придумать…

Славка лениво пожал плечами.

\- Ты помнишь, как ходил по дому этой ночью?

\- Мне это не приснилось? – осведомился Олег упавшим голосом.

Славка качнул головой, повозив по песку затылком. Придется долго вытряхивать песчинки из волос, но чувствовать теплое и шершавое восприимчивой человеческой кожей было физически приятно.

\- Фантазия или нет, а теперь, похоже, ты ищешь именно то самое Ожерелье.

\- Подсознание, – неуверенно сказал Олег. – Стресс. Вот и всплыло. Это же игра. Глупая детская игра. Заняться было нечем, вот и… Dünnerlittchen! Что мне теперь делать?

Вопрос был явно обращен в пространство, но пространство едва ли могло направить Олега в нужное русло, а Славка мог, потому счел нужным ответить:

\- По-моему, если хочется искать, надо искать.

\- А что будет, если найду?

\- Тогда и увидим.

Олег молчал, перелистывая тетрадь. Славка легонько ткнул его в обтянутое джинсой бедро и, дождавшись взгляда, пообещал:

\- Не беспокойся, как только ты станешь опасен для окружающих, я тут же сдам тебя в психушку. Ты от меня не уйдешь.

В черных глазах мелькнула тревога.

\- Это у тебя сейчас что такое было?

\- В смысле? – не понял Славка.

Олег пальцем обвел контуры лица.

\- Улыбка, – пояснил Славка. – Шутка. А что, получилось что-то другое?

\- Совсем другое, – подтвердил Олег и надолго умолк.

К тому времени, как он снова пошевелился, Славка успел задремать, разнежившись, словно ящерица, в горячем песке. Но сон его был по обыкновению чуток: едва почувствовав движение, Славка распахнул глаза и сел.

\- Ты куда? Жарко, что ли?

\- Гляну, как там Света, – ответил Олег, уже лежа на животе.

\- Лежи, сам посмотрю.

Славка поднялся во весь рост и бросил взгляд на пляж. Девчонку, к сожалению, никуда не смыло: возилась в мокром песке у самой воды, возводя какое-то сооружение угрожающих размеров. Будто ощутив на себе взгляд, она развернулась и помахала рукой. Славка не стал махать в ответ.

\- Строит филиал Великой Китайской Стены, – доложил он, опускаясь на песок. – Еще пару часов, и никакая приливная волна нам будет не страшна.

Олег кивнул, но слишком рассеянно. Вряд ли он в полной мере сообразил, что ему только что сказали.

\- Я думал про Черта, – невпопад проговорил он. – Что если он до сих пор ищет Ожерелье?

Славка положил руки под затылок.

\- Ну, я бы не стал отрицать такую возможность. Как, ты говоришь, вы его выслеживали?

Ответа не последовало, и Славка повернул голову. Олег, не мигая, смотрел на него. Выглядел он как человек, которого выудили из зрительного зала и заставили играть в бредовом спектакле, не дав ни роли, ни слов. И теперь бедняга, недоумевая, как оказался на сцене, пытается что-то делать и при этом не слишком сильно нарушать ход представления.

\- Ау, ты со мной? Прием, Земля вызывает Олега.

\- Привязывали янтарь на нитку, – очнулся парень, – подбрасывали и смотрели, мутнеет или нет.

\- А как узнавали, к чему подбрасывать?

Олег пожал плечами.

\- Выглядело подозрительно. Не к месту. Чужое… – он сбился на едва разборчивое бормотание: – Чушь, чушь… das ist ein ausgewachsener Blödsinn! Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Ты же читал.

\- Читал, – согласился Славка. – Просто вдруг ты еще что-то вспомнил. Получается, этот ваш Черт мог становиться и кем-то живым?

Олег нахмурился, припоминая.

\- Да. Редко, но было. Только человеком – ни разу. При мне, во всяком случае.

Славка хохотнул.

\- Ну еще бы. Представляю, как двое пацанов тянут по лесу труп в мешке.

Олег даже не улыбнулся.

\- Мы никогда никого не убивали, – сказал он с нажимом. – Если это было живое, на янтаре оно просто переставало шевелиться. А потом рассыпалось. Jemine, я не верю, что мы всерьез об этом говорим.

\- Расслабься и получай удовольствие, – посоветовал Славка. – Представь, что попал в сказку. В сказках есть своя логика. Там никто не удивляется говорящим яблоням и скатертям-самобранкам.

\- Сказки хороши в детстве, – мрачно возразил Олег. – А потом они кажутся либо глупыми, либо жестокими. И мне не нравится эта сказка.

Славка бросил в него горстью песка.

\- Какая уж есть. Ладно, раз Черт может быть чем-то живым, начнем с этого. Небось, бродячее ведро ожерелье не стянет. А если и стянет, мы его заметим. Так, кто у нас шатается по дому? Ты, я, Светка и псина. Тебя мы исключаем сразу, ты у нас явно положительный персонаж.

\- Светлячок носит янтарное сердечко на шее, – вспомнил Олег. – Оно прозрачное, я сегодня видел.

\- Отлично. Остаюсь я и собака, – подытожил Славка. – Псину вечером проверим, а меня сейчас. Минуту.

Оставлять теплое место было неохота, и он решил немного поэксплуатировать девчонку.

\- Света!

Спустя несколько секунд рядом с дюной заскрипел песок, и перед ними появилась недовольная веснушчатая физиономия, мокрая и перемазанная песком.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Не чевокай, – передразнил Славка. – Дай-ка твое украшение.

Девчонка ухватилась за кулон так, будто Славка уже тянул за ним загребущие руки. Даже отскочила, чуть не свалившись в сыпучем песке.

\- Да я верну, – фыркнул Славка. – Мне на минуту. Больно мне нужна твоя побрякушка!

Девчонка затрясла головой.

\- Не дам! Ему, – она кивнула на Олега, – дам, а тебе не дам. Ты плохой.

От горшка два вершка, а выкобенивается! Наверное, эмоция, проявившаяся у Славки на лице, в кои-то веки соответствовала случаю, потому что упрямая козявка отпрыгнула еще на два шага. «Скажи спасибо, что мне вставать лень», – мысленно передал ей Славка.

\- Светлячок, – вступился Олег, – найди мне, пожалуйста, кусочек янтаря на пляже. Просвечивающийся такой, знаешь? Вот как твое сердечко.

Слова «так точно!» повисли над головой Светы почти зримо – будто в комиксе.

\- За секунду обернусь! – пообещала она и скатилась с дюны.

Славка послушал, как отдаляются ее шаги.

\- Сейчас все побережье перелопатит, – с удовольствием заметил он. – И притащит тебе Янтарную комнату. Чтобы выбор был.

Олег слабо хмыкнул.

\- Не любишь детей?

Спрашивал он без осуждения, и Славка не стал раздражаться. Взрыхлил песок пяткой.

\- Есть такое.

\- У тебя же скоро свой будет.

Ответить можно было, что угодно. Отшутиться. Напомнить, что это не его дело. Промолчать, в конце концов. Этот дурачок ведь такой тактичный, чтоб его, не будет лезть в душу. Но Славка неожиданно для себя сказал правду.

\- Он не мой.

И впервые заметил, что где-то внутри, в самой глубине его существа, факт этот вызывает слабенькое, едва живое сожаление.

\- Ясно, – проговорил Олег после короткой паузы.

Возможно, он сказал бы что-то еще, но тут песок снова заскрипел под быстрыми мелкими шагами. Шустрая козявка!

\- Держи!

 Запыхавшаяся Света подлетела к Олегу и уронила ему на ладонь продолговатый кусочек – сантиметра на три. Не совсем уж чистой воды, но достаточно прозрачный, чтобы разглядеть муть, если таковая появится.

\- Умница, – похвалил Олег, сжав кулак. – Иди строй дальше.

\- А ты посмотришь мой замок для морской принцессы? – потребовала девчонка.

\- Через пять минут, – пообещал он.  

\- Тогда я еще для кареты построю… эту… парковку.

Славка кашлянул.

\- Давай, давай. Ну куда же замку без парковки. А на чем твоя принцесса ездит? На «Мерседесе» или «Альфа-Ромео»?

\- Сам ты фарамео! – взвилась пигалица. – Я же сказала, она ездит на карете! Из большой раковины! На морских коньках!

\- Минута уже прошла, – с улыбкой напомнил Олег. – Я приду через четыре.

Света словно испарилась.

\- Не дразни ребенка, – со вздохом попросил Олег и раскрыл ладонь.

Янтарь золотился на светлой коже – от солнца и собственного внутреннего света.

 - Прозрачный, – сказал Славка. – Ты что, сомневался? Самого себя подозревал?

\- Сомневался… – эхом откликнулся Олег. – Я уже не знаю, в чем здесь можно быть уверенным. На, держи.

Янтарь упал в руку горячей каплей. Не раскаленной, просто немного слишком теплой. Даже приятно. Сжимая его, словно пойманную искру, в кулаке, Славка – чего греха таить – слегка волновался, пусть и точно знал, что теперь янтарю требуется куда больше времени, чем пара минут, чтобы подернуться мертвенной пленкой.

\- Хватит, – поерзал рядом Олег. – Мы меньше держали.

С некоторым трепетом Славка разжал кулак. Янтарь спокойно лежал на ладони, поблескивая на солнце. Ничего не изменилось. Вернее, почти ничего: внутренний свет все же померк, чуть заметно. Но насчет этого не стоило волноваться: никто, кроме Славки, перемены не разглядел бы.

\- Проверка пройдена, – широко улыбнулся Славка. – Я не Черт.

\- Не выбрасывай, для Геры оставим, – напомнил Олег, косо поглядывая на него.

Судя по его взгляду, улыбка снова не получилась.

*

 

Синее сияние, вспыхивая и переливаясь, скользило по второму этажу. Олег даже не пытался ложиться, и его перемещения не давали покоя и Славке. Пытаться спать в таком «шуме» было все равно, что дремать на дискотеке под лазерное шоу – можно, но неудобно и неохота. Славка нужной степени недосыпа пока не достиг. Он мог бы присоединиться к поискам, но это, к сожалению, было бессмысленно. Он бы не увидел Ожерелья, даже лежи оно у него перед носом. Вот когда Ожерелья коснется Хранитель, тогда другое дело. А до того и дергаться незачем.

Ожерелье призовет Хранителя, притянет, как магнит притягивает железо, как сам янтарь притягивает шерстинки и солому. Это произойдет рано или поздно. Всегда происходило. Но лучше бы ему поторопиться. Тихий шелест в плеске волн и шуме сосен делался все ближе и явственнее. Сколько времени осталось? Неделя? Три дня? Меньше? «Ищи», – бормотал Славка, и синий свет волновался, пульсировал. «Ищи», – звали сосны, и синий свет вспыхивал, как падающая звезда. «Ищи», – пело невидимое Ожерелье на многие голоса многих миров, и синий свет заходился от беспомощной страсти, захлебываясь собственным сиянием.

Не выдержав этой пытки, Славка сбежал на холодный пляж.

 

Юратэ сидела, поддернув юбку, у подножия дюны, на узловатом корне сосны, и смотрела на восток. Янтарные слезы текли по ее лицу, капали на светящийся песок – свет к свету.

\- Я что-то слышу последние несколько дней, – сказала она вместо приветствия, когда Славка опустился рядом. – Оттуда.

\- Это птица, – впервые произнеся это вслух, Славка содрогнулся. – Птица летит. Мое время на исходе.

Юратэ повернулась к нему. Протянула руку, но море заворчало, и она лишь погладила шершавую кору рядом с его пальцами, до белых костяшек стиснувшими корень.

\- Тебе страшно, отважный охотник.

Это был не вопрос, и Славке не пришлось соглашаться или отрицать.

\- Десятки миров, – пробормотал он тоскливо. – Я успел увидеть только малую часть, прежде чем она догнала мою лодку. С тех пор я часто думал… выбирал, куда сбежать. Там был мир, где звезды водят хороводы по черному небу. Мир, где облака льются молочными водопадами. Мир, где птицы и цветы своим пением вместе приветствуют зарю. Так много миров, что я не мог решить. А теперь мне, кажется, уже все равно.

\- Гауя отыщет тебя в любом, Косо, – тихо выговорила Юратэ.

\- Но до этого я успею прожить сотни жизней, – возразил Славка и сам поразился усталости, прозвучавшей в собственном голосе. – Ожерелье зовет Хранителя – так громко, что он больше не может спать, и я не сплю вместе с ним. Скоро все случится.

\- Хранитель, – эхом прошептала Юратэ.

Славка потер лицо замерзшими руками.

\- Звучит странно, но мне нравится этот парень. Я не уверен, что хочу его убивать. Но охотник поклялся…

Заплаканные глаза Юратэ не отрывались от востока.

\- Твоя скорбь вечна и беспредельна, – отчаянно сказал Славка. – И все-таки… чем бы это все ни закончилось… ты будешь грустить обо мне? Хотя бы немного?

Юратэ лила слезы – молча, светло и бесконечно. Сияли море и берег – теплым, медовым оттенком, с чистого неба лилось серебристое сияние звезд и стареющей луны. Славка поднимался по дюне, то и дело оглядываясь на фигурку под сосной. Купающуюся в свете, но – темную.

*

 

Спустившийся к завтраку Олег здорово смахивал на труп. Глаза на бледном лице казались вдвое больше и чернее и блестели сильнее обычного. Прежде чем сесть, он ощупал стул. Тяжело уселся на него и уставился в пустую тарелку.

\- Доброе утро! – с набитым ртом пропела Света.

Олег посмотрел на нее, словно не узнавая. Потом перевел взгляд на Славку и моргнул.

\- Дядя Олег плохо себя чувствует, – строго сказал Славка. – Ты уже поела? Иди поиграй с собакой.

\- Ты заболел? – девчонка схватила Олега за рукав. – У тебя живот болит? Или температура?

\- Немножко, – выдавил парень, с явным усилием пытаясь на ней сфокусироваться.

\- Немножко живот или немножко температура? – не отставала Света.

Славка потерял терпение.

\- Иди играй с собакой, кому сказано!

\- Не хочу, – заныла Света. – Гера старая и скучная!

\- Света!

Увидев его лицо, она икнула и вымелась из-за стола с такой скоростью, что чуть не опрокинула стул. Олег проводил ее мутным взглядом.

\- Зря ты так с ней.

\- Не разобьется, не стеклянная, – процедил Славка.

Олег отодвинул тарелку и чашку и лег на сложенные на столе руки.

\- Что-то я совсем расклеился, – пожаловался он глухо и невнятно. – Уснуть не смог. Я все время их слышу… эти голоса. Зовут, требуют… Не могу. Совсем хреново.

\- Тебе надо найти Ожерелье, – настойчиво сказал Славка. – Это оно зовет.

Ну не может одна бессонная ночь до такой степени выбить человека из колеи. Он пытался вспомнить, доводило ли Ожерелье кого-нибудь до такого состояния раньше. Да еще так быстро. Выходило, что нет. Хранитель ведь не может откинуть копыта прежде, чем выполнит свое предназначение? Ведь тогда и смысла не будет во всей этой кутерьме. Почему же Олег сдает так быстро? Слабое здоровье? Близость проклятой птицы? Да как он, черт побери, будет искать Ожерелье, если едва ползает?

\- Может, я действительно просто свихнулся? – пробормотал Олег, повернув голову и умоляюще глядя на Славку. – Übergeschnappt… Крыша поехала. Шизофрения. Мне надо в больницу… Ты отвезешь меня? Нет, не отвезешь… но почему? И почему ты не поможешь мне искать? Потому что бесполезно. Почему бесполезно?

Славка тряхнул головой.

\- Так, друг мой, ты бредишь.

\- Брежу, – покорно согласился Олег. – Налей воды, пожалуйста, а то руки ходуном...

Славка налил полстакана воды из кувшина, пододвинул ему. Олег, стуча зубами о край, отпил несколько глотков, а остальное выплеснул себе на голову.

\- Я бы принял холодный душ, но боюсь загреметь, – пояснил он гораздо более разумно. Капли катились по челке, падали на столешницу. – Я сижу еле-еле. Как досюда добрался, сам не понимаю.

\- Могу помочь, – сказал Славка. – В смысле, с душем.

Олег дернул плечом.

\- Спасибо, не хочу тебя утруждать.

\- Тогда голову под кран сунь.

Олег заморгал.

\- И правда. А я не додумался. Мозги как ватные.

\- Ты есть будешь? – спросил Славка.

Парень, поморщившись, покачал головой. Славка принялся убирать со стола.

Олег снова положил голову на руки.

\- Мне бы поспать, – жалобно сказал он. – Ночью совсем кошмарно. Будто магнитофон в ушах врубили. Сейчас вроде получше, но все равно… Глаза закрываю, и в черепушке митинг начинается. Как это я так попал, а?

Славка открыл кран и начал мыть посуду.

\- Снотворное поискать? – предложил он через шум воды.

\- На меня практически ничего не действует, – вздохнул Олег. – В нормальных дозах. Хватает на пару часов максимум. И куча побочек.

\- А в ненормальных?

\- А в ненормальных я еще жить хочу. Сам говорил, что реанимации здесь нет.

Славка домыл кастрюлю, выключил воду и взял со спинки стула полотенце.

\- Тогда остается старое проверенное средство, – сказал он, вытирая руки. – «Сто грамм» называется. Ну, цифра может варьироваться, само собой.

\- Я же…

\- И не надо мне втирать про непереносимость, – перебил Славка. – У меня на ложь чутье. Вот про снотворное ты правду сказал. А про спиртное наврал как сивый мерин.

Олег пробурчал что-то неразборчивое. Хмыкнув, Славка снова сел за стол.

\- Ну что с тобой делать? Колеса тебе нельзя, пить не хочешь, спать не можешь… Давай тогда поиграем.

\- Во что? – подозрительно осведомился Олег. – И зачем?

\- «Правда или вызов». Ничто так не бодрит, как пара выданных секретов, – заверил Славка. И, не давая Олегу опомниться, начал: – Правда или вызов?

Олег облизнул сухие губы.

\- Правда.

\- Как это случилось? – Славка, потянувшись, хлопнул его по колену.

Парень недоуменно нахмурился.

\- Ноги, – пояснил Славка.

\- А, ноги… Сильно испугался в детстве. Мы уже уехали с Косы. Жили в частном доме. Отец был в поездке, он тогда дальнобоем занимался. Денег особых вроде не было, но залезли почему-то именно к нам. Двое. Пригрозили пистолетом, мать ударили, привязали к стулу. Я спрятался под кровать. Пока они ходили по дому, вылез из окна. Побежал к соседям, поднял крик. В общем, когда их выводили, и я увидел мать… Есть такое выражение die Beine versagten… Ноги подкосились. И вот… С ними все нормально физически. Чувствительность и вообще. Я делаю упражнения. Что угодно. А вот ходить, стоять, бегать – как барьер в мозгах. Это не ноги, это здесь, – Олег постучал себя по лбу. – И еще панические атаки. Со временем становится лучше – и с тем, и с другим. Но очень медленно.

Славка кивнул.

\- Правда засчитана. Твоя очередь.

\- Правда или вызов? – спросил Олег.

\- Возьму и я правду, чтобы никому обидно не было.

\- Куда ты ходил ночью?

\- На свидание, – не моргнув глазом, сказал Славка.

Если у Олега и были какие-то соображения по поводу ночных свиданий – при живой-то невесте – он оставил их при себе.

\- И кто она?

Строго говоря, это был уже второй вопрос. С другой стороны, Олег ответил подробно. Славкиному ответу, по сравнению, явно не хватало деталей.

\- Одним словом хотя бы, – попросил Олег, по-своему расценив заминку.

Подобрать слово оказалось на удивление легко.

\- Богиня.

\- А ты кто?

Славка вскинул глаза. Олег смотрел по-прежнему – расфокусированно, мучительно пытаясь сосредоточиться. Руки его лежали на столе, и пальцы заметно подрагивали даже с опорой. Взгляд плыл. Черт с ним, все равно не соображает.

\- Тоже одним словом? – усмехнулся Славка. И посерьезнел. – Охотник.

\- Охотник, – повторил Олег с вялым удивлением. – И на кого охотишься?

Славка хлопнул в ладони. Ну, хватит! Хорошенького понемножку.

\- Не наглей, это уже четвертый вопрос. Правда засчитана?

\- Засчитана.

\- Отлично. Правда или вызов?

Олег, начавший крениться носом в столешницу, вздрогнул и откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Вызов.

Славка поднялся, подошел к бару и вернулся с бокалом. Олег застонал.

\- До дна, – безжалостно припечатал Славка.

\- Пеняй на себя, – предупредил Олег, подтягивая к себе бокал.

Славка понимающе кивнул.

\- Стриптиз на столе танцуешь или грязно домогаешься всех, до кого дотянешься?

Олег сделал первый глоток и сморщил нос.

\- Не исключено.

Славка хотел спросить, стриптиз или домогательства, а может, и то и другое, можно без хлеба. Потом сообразил, что для танцев парень перманентно не в форме, хмыкнул и бодро пообещал:

\- Отобьюсь.

Он наблюдал, как Олег пьет, медленно, почти смакуя, и размышлял, как поступить, если и правда. Пара-тройка гомосексуальных контактов в памяти тела нашлась – так, ничего серьезного, скорее из любопытства и по пьяни. Что касается самого охотника Косо, тот, проводивший слишком много времени вне человеческой телесной оболочки, был и вовсе не против опыта, касающегося чувственных переживаний. Может, в самом деле развлечься? Славка взвесил «за» и «против» («за» было больше, «против» – весомее) и решил отбиваться. Не стоит еще больше усложнять ситуацию.

\- Почему все время коньяк? – спросил Олег чуть заплетающимся языком.

Быстро же его пробрало! Славка хищно улыбнулся и с выражением продекламировал:

\- Коньяк в графине – цвета янтаря, что, в общем, для Литвы симптоматично. Коньяк вас превращает в бунтаря. Что не практично. Да, но романтично.*

Олег отодвинул бокал.

\- Пью я, а стихи читаешь ты, – пожаловался он. – Кто тут кого домогается?

Он опасно накренился на бок, но выровнялся.

\- Косо, если хочешь еще раунд, надо быстрее, пока я… Короче, пока я. Правда или вызов?

\- Вызов, – пожал плечами Славка.

Олег порылся в кармане (снова едва не свалившись со стула) и выудил янтарный браслет, дешевенький, собранный из тонких полупрозрачных пластинок, нанизанных на эластичную резинку.

\- Это откуда? – удивился Славка.

\- Купил… по дороге сюда… в городе, – паузы между словами становились все больше. – Понравилось… думал себе. Спрятал в сумку. И забыл. Ночью вспомнил. Надень.

\- Ну хоть не обручальное кольцо, – Славка с сомнением покрутил браслет. – Тесноват будет. У тебя запястья тонкие,

Безделушка слегка давила, и пластинки не вполне сходились, но сидел браслет терпимо. Ощущения тоже не особенно тревожили: будто руку в горячую ванну окунул. Покрутив кистью, Славка вопросительно посмотрел на Олега.

\- Носи до завтра, – добавил тот с закрытыми глазами. – Н-не снимай. Это… мой… вызов.

Вот, значит, как. Что ж, прекрасно. Это вызов, и охотник Косо его принимает. Славка ухмыльнулся – не заботясь, что получится: все равно смотреть некому. Игра началась.

Олег все-таки свалился со стула, но Славка успел его подхватить и отнес, теплого, потяжелевшего, на диван в гостиной. А сам устроился в кресле у камина и тоже задремал. Через несколько часов огонь погас. В черном зеве камина вспыхивали, перемигивались угли. И точно так же вспыхивали, теплясь, камни янтарного браслета на руке у Славки.

 *

 

Славка открыл глаза на закате. В окна лился оранжевый свет, расчерчивал ковер неровными квадратами. Угли подернулись серебристой шубой пепла. На диване пошевелился, просыпаясь, Олег, и Славка повернулся к нему, разминая шею, которой долгий сон в скрюченном положении явно не пошел на пользу.

\- Добрый вечер, соня. Как самочувствие? Лучше?

\- Кто бы говорил, – пробормотал Олег и медленно сел. – Да, получше… спасибо. Лично тебе спасибо, и спасибо, что у меня не бывает похмелья. Что я натворил?

\- А что ты последнее помнишь? – невинно поинтересовался Славка.

Олег посмотрел в потолок.

\- Как заставил тебя надеть браслет, – уверенно сказал он. – Дальше темнота.

\- Ага. Значит так, ты заставил меня надеть браслет, сказал, что вообще-то искал обручальное кольцо, но они все были слишком дорогие… Порывался встать на колени и уговаривал меня лететь с тобой в Канаду и выйти за тебя замуж.

Олег фыркнул.

\- Нет, это перебор.

\- Ну ладно, – Славка картинно поскреб макушку. – Тогда ты чуть не упал со стула, но я тебя поймал и понес сюда. И пока нес, ты мямлил сопливые комплименты и лез мне в штаны. А я лупил тебя по рукам, собрал твоей головой все углы и пять раз уронил. Все пять – крайне неудачно.

Олег слегка порозовел, но голос его остался ровным.

\- Штаны и комплименты – это я мог. Но лупил и ронял, тем более неудачно, ты меня вряд ли: у меня ничего не болит.

\- Так и быть. На самом деле ты ничего этого не делал, – сдался Славка. – В смысле, ты действительно едва не полетел со стула, но и все на этом. Вел себя прямо образцово-показательно, разве что сопел и пускал слюну мне на рубашку. Даже неинтересно. Я ожидал от тебя большего.

Олег с явным облегчением пожал плечами.

\- Как твоя шизофрения? – спросил Славка, поднимаясь на ноги и потягиваясь.

\- Притаилась, – на удивление спокойно сказал Олег. – Темноты, наверное, ждет.

\- Тогда ужин? Пока не началось.

 

Готовить не хотелось, обошлись бутербродами. Ловко балансируя огромным блюдом, Славка вырулил на веранду, освещенную установленными по периметру ограды плоскими светильниками. Уже стемнело. Вокруг светильников роилась насекомая мелочь. Мелочь покрупнее с несчастным видом сидела за столом, под красной курткой, и шмыгала носом.

\- Мне было темно, и я включила свет, – мрачно сказала она. – Я и звонила, и стучала, а вы не открываете.

\- Мы спали, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Олег, несущий чайник.

Господи, он у этой человеческой личинки сейчас прощения просить начнет!

\- На самом деле мы вампиры, – Славка с грохотом поставил блюдо на стол. – Молодец, что пришла после заката. Сейчас ты покушаешь, а потом покушаем мы. Тобой.

Девчонка свела к переносице едва заметные рыжие брови.

\- Ты злой, – еще мрачнее констатировала она и схватила бутерброд.

Олег, у которого за сутки в животе побывали лишь двести грамм коньяка, от нее не отставал. Славка незаметно придвигал к нему бутерброды побольше. Пусть подзаправится перед финальной стадией поисков. У Славки было предчувствие, что эта ночь станет последней.

\- Ты уже выждоровел? – с полным ртом спросила Света Олега.

\- Почти, – откликнулся тот и добавил, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь: – Мне кажется, сегодня я его найду.

Любопытная девчонка навострила ушки на макушке.

\- Кого найдешь?

\- Смысл жизни, – невозмутимо сказал Славка. – Дядя Олег ищет смысл жизни. Ему лавры Аристотеля покоя не дают.

\- Арис… что?

\- Ты хочешь сказать, будто знаешь, что такое «лавры»? – удивился Славка.

Малявка так яростно укусила бутерброд, словно представляла на его месте Славкино ухо.

\- В супе лавровый лист есть, – неуверенно пробурчала она, на этот раз прожевав и проглотив.

\- Косо… – Олег смотрел укоряюще, но Славка сделал вид, что всецело занят изгнанием поздней осы со своего ужина.

*

 

Славка не собирался спать. Думал, не получится, ведь дрых весь день, да еще шелест крыльев и Хранитель со своими поисками… Он только прилег на кровать с книгой. Потом на секунду закрыл глаза. А в следующую секунду свет за окном спальни был серый, предутренний, книга лежала на полу, а на краю кровати сидел Олег.

Мгновение Славка, полусонный, тупо смотрел ему в спину – странно умиротворенную, обтянутую давешним спортивным костюмом. Потом окликнул.

Олег повернулся вполоборота, подтянув под себя ногу. Полуприкрытые глаза казались узкими черными провалами. Худые пальцы медленно перебирали, поглаживали, словно четки, крупные бусы янтарного Ожерелья. Оно обвивало его шею в четыре ряда, но оставшийся кусок все равно свисал до колен.

Забыв, как дышать, Славка щелкнул выключателем бра. Вспыхнувший свет многократно отразился в неровных, разновеликих, разноцветных бусинах: льдистые, костяные, медовые, бурые, коричневые, красные, синие, зеленоватые… Ни один оттенок, ни одна форма не повторялись. Каждая бусина таила в себе свой, совершенно уникальный мир.

\- Нашел, – сказал Славка, не отрывая взгляда от бус.

\- Нашел, – глухо согласился Олег, поднял голову и посмотрел, как впервые.

Славке показалось, что в черноте глаз сверкнул ультрамарин.

\- Здорово, – выговорил он немного нервно. – И где оно было?

Олег молчал, завороженный. Славка шевельнулся, подполз ближе. Ожерелье тянуло его как магнитом.

\- Можно… – голос дрогнул, Славка до крови закусил щеку. «Держи себя в руках, идиот». – Можно мне посмотреть?

Пусть скажет «бери», или «на», или просто «да». Пусть даже ничего не скажет, просто снимет Ожерелье с шеи и даст в руки. И тогда все будет кончено. После стольких десятилетий, веков ожидания – все будет кончено.

Пальцы Олега, конвульсивно дернувшись, остановились.

\- Можно посмотреть твой браслет?

Славка вздрогнул. Он совершенно забыл про этот дурацкий браслет. Приспособился к давящему жару и выкинул его из головы. Стараясь, чтобы было незаметно, Славка бросил взгляд на правое запястье. Янтарь, разумеется, умирал – прошли почти сутки. Но внешняя сторона янтарных пластин – там, где камни не касались кожи – была еще гладкая, блестящая. Можно и не разглядеть. Тем более в неверном свете.

\- Конечно, – Славка протянул руку.

Короткое холодное касание – и браслет оказался у Олега. Но смотрел он не на украшение, а на запястье Славки, на отчетливый красный, как после несильного ожога, след. Славка проследил направление его взгляда.

\- Я же говорил, что слишком тесный.

Несколько секунд Славка безнадежно верил, что обойдется. Но Олег вывернул браслет наизнанку – внутренней стороной наружу. Мутной белесой мертвой внутренней стороной. И смотрел долго, очень долго. Потом поднял глаза. Охотник Косо встретил этот взгляд, не дрогнув.

\- Отдай мне Ожерелье, – спокойным, холодным, как Янтарное море, голосом потребовал он.

\- Нет, – так же спокойно сказал Хранитель.

\- Оно тебе ни к чему. Оно не спасет мир. А меня спасет.

\- Нет.

\- Проклятая птица затуманила вам разум. Она использует вас. Ты ничего не получишь за свою преданность и не понесешь наказание, если предашь. Отдай мне Ожерелье.

\- Нет.

Охотник Косо потянулся за стрелой, и Славка с усилием потеснил его в сторону. Дождавшись, пока пропадет тяжесть колчана за плечами, выключил свет и откинулся на подушку.

\- До заката, – буркнул он, уставясь в белеющий потолок. – Даю тебе время на размышления. Потом спрошу еще раз и выпущу Охотника. Иди спать. И Ожерелье сними, оно тебе не идет. Можешь не бояться, я все равно не могу его взять, пока ты сам не отдашь.

Олег дергано, как сломанный, встал, с усилием, будто тяжелое ярмо, снял Ожерелье, зажал его в кулаке и ушел. Славка закрыл глаза. Ему снились чужие миры, с тихим шелестом исчезающие в холодном синем пламени.

*

 

Спали до обеда, ели в молчании и без аппетита. Даже девчонка прикусила болтливый язычок и молча хлебала суп, шумно дуя на каждую ложку. Потом – словно фигурки из часов, двигающиеся по заведенному порядку – пошли на пляж. А погода стояла великолепная: синее небо, сколько хватало глаз, края белоснежных кучевых облаков едва выглядывали из-за дюн. Песок потеплел, даже вечный ветер притих, и волны, так свирепо бросавшиеся на берег, выбегали на отмель с едва слышным шуршанием, почти не баламутя воду. Море на мелководье было прозрачным, золотистым, зеленым.

Света, повеселев, полезла в редкостно теплую воду, просидела там битый час и вылезать не собиралась. Наверное, отрастила жабры и ждала появления чешуи с плавниками. Славка тоже окунулся несколько раз – больше нырял, стараясь слоем воды отгородиться от назойливого шума гигантских крыльев. Олег сидел возле моря, подставив спину солнцу, и смотрел, как шипящие волны облизывают ему босые ноги.

\- Я бы на твоем месте искупался, – сказал Славка, улегшись на живот на мелком. Волны легонько толкали его в затылок.

\- Потом, – обронил Олег, пересыпая мокрый песок.

Славка покачал головой.

\- Сколько ты здесь? Почти две недели? И говоришь так каждый день. Боюсь, сейчас именно тот случай, когда потом может и не наступить.

Олег продолжал выводить бессмысленные каракули, тут же исчезающие под слоем воды.

\- Стесняться тут некого, если ты этого еще не понял, – убеждал Славка. - Для малявки ты такой, какой есть, другого она не знает. Ты ей и без рук, без ног нравился бы. А я собираюсь тебя убить. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, вчера, поделюсь секретом, на полном серьезе решал, трахнуть ли тебя, если ты начнешь ко мне приставать, как грозился. Но ты приставать не стал – я еще не разобрался, к счастью или к сожалению. Короче, градус интимности уже достаточно высок, чтобы отправить к черту все стеснения.

\- У меня плавок нет, – проговорил слегка ошарашенный этой речью Олег.

Славка сделал широкий жест.

\- Пляж пустой, а меня ты ничем не удивишь.

Олег глазами указал на бултыхающуюся неподалеку Свету.

\- Попросим, чтобы отвернулась, – вздохнул Славка. – Не делай такое лицо. Трусы-то у тебя есть? Ну и отлично. Высохнешь.

Подтянувшись на сухое, Олег снял джинсы. Славка посматривал краем глаза. Ноги как ноги, разве что кожа бледная. Даже мышцы не атрофировались. И стоило столько страдать?

Под радостный визг девчонки Олег пополз к морю.

 

Ближе к восьми вечера пришли тучи. С посеревшего моря задул пронизывающий ветер. Они оделись и перебрались с берега в дюны – ветер там поутих, но намного теплее не стало. Света, стуча зубами, жалась к Олегу. Тот обхватил ее рукой, пытаясь согреть, но и сам вздрагивал. Тем не менее никто даже не заикался о том, чтобы закругляться и идти домой.

\- Можно костер развести, – осенило, наконец, Славку.

\- Ура! – Света подскочила, словно на пружине. – Я веточек наберу, – важно сообщила она и направилась к темнеющему за дюнами лесу.

\- Далеко не лезь, – крикнул ей вслед Олег и нахмурился. – Может, не стоит отпускать ее одну?

\- Да ладно, она сама вызвалась, – отмахнулся Славка. – Медведей здесь нет. Маньяков, кроме нас с тобой, тоже.

Олег возмущенно фыркнул, а затем – совершенно без перехода – жалобно произнес:

\- Мы с Караваем никого не убивали.

Славка приподнял бровь:

\- Но?

\- Ты говорил, что хочешь меня убить.

\- Ты меня тоже, да? – Славка усмехнулся. – Я знаю. Знаю даже, как именно. Сказать?

Олег потер лоб, нос, закрыл лицо рукой.

\- Нет. Пожалуйста.

Выглядел он, съежившийся, дрожащий, таким несчастным, что Славка вместо обычного презрения ощутил укол жалости и тронул парня за локоть. Пальцы Олега легли ему на запястье и застыли, едва касаясь, будто не зная, сжать или оттолкнуть.

\- Это не ты. Это птица в твоей голове. Программа, согласно которой я – объект, несущий угрозу, и меня надо уничтожить. А Ожерелье – пусковой механизм, детонатор. Рано или поздно он сработает. Другое дело, позволю ли я тебе, но все равно. Но если ты отдашь Ожерелье, программа не запустится. Все пройдет и забудется, как страшный сон.

Олег молчал.

\- И что, – не выдержал Славка, – даже не попробуешь ничего предпринять? Часики-то тикают.

Олег убрал руку и послал его. По крайней мере, прозвучало это именно так.

\- А по-русски?

Олег отвернулся. Славка с некоторым сочувствием смотрел ему в спину.

\- Ты ничего не хочешь спросить? Через несколько часов кого-то из нас не станет. А сейчас еще есть, кому спрашивать и кому отвечать. Так что? Есть вопросы?

\- Нет, – выплюнул Олег. – Не знаю. Слишком много.

И снова стало тихо.

Минут через пять вернулась Света. Точнее, гора сухих сучков, обломков коры и ощетинившихся хвоей веток со Светой где-то внутри.

\- Надорвешься! – подскочил Олег.

Попытался подскочить, разумеется.

\- Не-а, я крепкая, – радостно сообщила гора и ухнула на песок.

Славка собрал этот художественный беспорядок в некое подобие кострища с небольшим бревном в основании и полюбовался результатом.

\- А спички у тебя есть? – спросил Олег.

Спросил довольно бодро. То ли держал хорошую мину, не желая пугать девчонку, то ли предпочитал решать проблемы страусиным методом: совать голову в песок и надеяться, что хвост подпалят еще нескоро.

\- Спички для дилетантов, – высокомерно сказал Славка.

Под его взглядом на конце ветки заплясал огонек. Со свистом вспыхнула хвоя. Занялась кора. Еще несколько секунд – и между дюн загорелся порядочный костер.

\- Классный фокус! – с восторгом выпалила Света, сунув замерзшие руки едва не в пламя. – А меня научишь?

\- Нет, – отрезал Славка.

\- Плохой.

Сразу сделалось уютнее. Красные отблески ложились на песок и лица, искры, сверкая, поднимались к хмурому небу. Славка прищурился на тучи.

\- Надеюсь, дождя не будет.

\- Хлебушка нет… – протянула девчонка. – Мне нравится хлеб, когда на костре жаренный. А давайте страшные истории рассказывать! Дядя Олег, ты знаешь страшные истории?

\- Я могу рассказать сказку, – предложил Славка, прежде чем Олег успел ответить.

\- Страшную?

Славка повернулся к костру другим, подмерзшим боком.

\- Во всяком случае, жестокую, – заверил он. – Так вот. Давным-давно, на берегу Моря, на большом дереве жила синяя Птица.

\- Синих птиц не бывает, – чирикнула Света.

\- Во-первых, бывают, – возразил Славка. – Во-вторых, даже если бы и не было, это сказка, а в сказках все бывает. В-третьих, заткнись и не мешай рассказывать.

Пигалица насупилась, выпятила нижнюю губу, но промолчала. Сделав вид, что не заметил тычок в ребра со стороны Олега, Славка продолжал:

\- Синяя Птица, да. И было у нее в гнезде красивое янтарное Ожерелье. Да не простое. Каждая бусина показывала картинки.

\- Как телевизор? – влезла девчонка.

\- Вроде того. Очень красивые картинки, которые нигде больше не увидишь. Ни у кого такого чудесного Ожерелья не было, только у Птицы. А в другой далекой стране жил очень жадный Король. Он узнал про Ожерелье и захотел забрать его себе.

\- Как ты мое сердечко, – закивала Света.

\- Я его на минуту просил, – напомнил Славка. – А ты жадина-говядина.

И, не давая вовлечь себя в спор, торопливо заговорил дальше:

\- Король хотел забрать Ожерелье насовсем, поэтому просить не стал, а решил его украсть. Но не королевское это дело, самому через Море плыть, и Король позвал своего верного слугу, Охотника.

Девчонка совершенно не умела держать язык за зубами.

 - А этот Охотник, он был плохой или хороший?

Славка задумался.

\- Наверное, как все люди. Где-то хороший, где-то не очень. Должно быть, все-таки больше не очень. Не перебивай. В общем, Охотник взял лук и стрелы, сел на лодку и поплыл к дереву, где жила Птица. Сначала он собирался ее убить, но она была такая… красивая, такая синяя, что он просто подождал, пока она улетит по делам. И пока она летала по делам, Охотник залез на дерево, забрал Ожерелье и поплыл обратно. Ветер был попутный, Охотник поставил парус, а сам сел рассматривать картинки. Он никогда не видел таких красивых картинок и так увлекся, что не замечал ничего вокруг. А Птица тем временем вернулась, увидела, что Ожерелье пропало, и отправилась в погоню.

\- А откуда она знала, куда лететь? – снова встряла Света. – Ведь на море следов не остается.

\- Это было ее Ожерелье, – пояснил Славка. – Она всегда знала, где оно находится.

\- Вот бы с носками так, – впервые подал голос Олег.

\- А еще с ключами и пультом от телевизора, – поддакнул Славка. – Увы. Короче говоря, Птица догнала Охотника, схватила и подняла в небо. Он пытался просить, предлагал ей деньги, но…

\- Ему так хотелось досмотреть картинки?

Славка тяжко вздохнул.

\- Если ты будешь постоянно перебивать, я и до утра не управлюсь. Не знаю. Может, ему понравились картинки, может, он боялся нарушить приказ Короля. Факт в том, что Птица рассердилась и бросила его вместе с Ожерельем в воду. Конечно же, Охотник умел плавать и даже не сильно ушибся, хотя падать было высоковато, но Ожерелье вдруг стало тяжелым-тяжелым и потянуло его на дно. Тонуть Охотник не хотел и выпустил Ожерелье. Пришлось ему возвращаться к Королю с пустыми руками. Жадный Король жутко рассердился, не стал слушать ни объяснений, ни оправданий, ни просьб и велел казнить Охотника. Да пострашнее, чтобы все знали, что бывает с теми, кто посмел его ослушаться.

\- А у Охотника была жена? – спросила притихшая Света.

\- Да, была. Очень красивая, и он очень ее любил. И ребенок у него был.

\- Мальчик или девочка?

Славка пожал плечами.

\- Они этого не знали. Он еще не родился.

\- У тети Юли тоже еще не родился, – задумчиво сказала Света. – Но она рассказывала, что это будет мальчик.

\- В этой сказке все было очень давно, – тихо объяснил Олег. – Тогда люди могли узнать, девочка у них или мальчик, только когда ребенок рождался.

\- Ааа.

\- Ну вот, Охотника казнили. Но ему было так больно и обидно умирать, что он умер не совсем до конца.

\- Я знаю! – воскликнула девчонка. – Он превратился в привидение! – она оглянулась на темный гудящий лес за их спинами и добавила дрогнувшим голосом: – А мне совсем не страшно.

Славка потянул ее за куцый хвостик.

\- Ага, то-то у тебя волосенки дыбом встали.

Света с неподдельным ужасом схватилась за голову, вырвав у Славки довольный смешок. Олег придвинулся к нему, и на этот раз Славкиным ребрам досталось куда крепче. Пожалуй, едва не до синяка. Защитник выискался, уже и пошутить нельзя…

\- Да, именно в привидение, – Славка, потирая бок, смерил Олега многообещающим взглядом.

\- И отомстил жадному Королю? – девчонка с ее крохотными мозгами уже забыла обиду. – И узнал, кто у него родился? А жена его видела? А узнала? Или испугалась и убежала? Вот я бы, наверное, испугалась, зато потом…

Славка посмотрел в огонь.

\- Нет, – оборвал он поток болтовни. – Он никому не отомстил и свою жену больше не видел. Ведь он не сразу сделался привидением. А когда сделался, прошло много лет. Не стало уже ни Короля, ни жены, ни ребенка.

\- Жаааалко, – протянула Света.

\- К тому же после смерти Охотник изменился. Он мало думал о том, что случилось, пока он был еще жив. У него появились другие заботы. Дело в том, что Ожерелье не осталось на дне Моря. Птица его подобрала.

Девчонка снова завозилась.

\- Она умела плавать?

\- Не исключено, – согласился Славка, удивляясь, что до сих пор не прижег этой сороке язык совершенно случайно выстрелившим угольком. – Хотя, скорее всего, она просто попросила какую-нибудь большую рыбу. Так или иначе, Ожерелье снова оказалось у Птицы. Но она передумала хранить его у себя в Гнезде, ведь один раз его уже украли. И вообще, Птица обиделась и собиралась улететь в другое место, очень далеко. Не навсегда, но надолго.

\- В Африку, – выпалила девчонка.

Славка мотнул головой.

\- Еще дальше. Брать с собой Ожерелье она побоялась, мало ли, вдруг потеряется в далеких краях, ищи потом. Да и само Ожерелье не желало уходить от родного Моря. Тогда Птица решила отдать Ожерелье доброму Рыбаку, жившему недалеко от дерева – на хранение. А Рыбак потом должен был передать Ожерелье своим детям, внукам… ну и так далее.

Света слушала, разинув рот.

\- Птица так надолго улетела?

\- Так надолго, – подтвердил Славка. – Не забывай, что это была очень большая и очень волшебная Птица. Время для нее текло по-другому, не так, как для людей. Да, забыл сказать. Птица знала, что Охотник стал привидением, и хотела убить его насовсем.

\- Чего это? – разочарованно воскликнула Света. – Она же добрая!

\- Добрая-то добрая, но обиделась она действительно сильно. И огорчилась. И опасалась, что он снова украдет ее Ожерелье. И все-таки ей очень надо было улететь, поэтому разборки с Охотником она решила отложить на потом.

\- В сказках не говорят «разборки», – заявила девчонка учительским тоном.

Олег хихикнул, а Славка всерьез оскорбился.

\- Вот когда будешь рассказывать свою историю, тогда и слова будешь выбирать. Нашлась профессорша изящной словесности!

\- И что было дальше? – быстро спросил Олег, не давая Свете прицепиться к значению трех последних слов.

Девчонка однако же влезла. Но хотя бы по делу.

\- А Охотник знал, что Птица на него сердится?

\- Конечно, – сказал Славка. – После смерти у него появилось несколько чудесных способностей.

\- Например, проходить через стены?

\- Ээ, нет, сквозь стены он ходить не умел. Зато, – Славка сделал страшные глаза, – он научился вселяться в другие предметы. Входить в них, как рука в перчатку, и заставлять двигаться.

\- Или как нога в туфлю, – Света пошевелила пальцами в шлепанцах.

\- Более того, – таинственно продолжал Славка, – он даже в людей вселяться мог. Только очень редко. И этой своей чудесной способностью он пользовался, чтобы добраться до Ожерелья.

\- Он хотел опять его украсть? – ахнула Света.

\- Он ведь знал, что Птица собирается его убить и отыщет его, где угодно. По-настоящему хорошо спрятаться можно было лишь в одном месте. Если помните, я говорил, что Ожерелье показывало волшебные картинки. Так вот, если бы Охотник заполучил Ожерелье, то мог бы попасть в какую-нибудь картинку. И Птице пришлось бы долго-долго его там искать. Бусин-то ого как много.

\- Как в телевизор, – уверенно сказала Света. – Мне тетя Юля читала сказку про мальчика, который попал в телевизор и скакал с одного канала на другой.

\- Ну да. Представь телевизор со спутниковой антенной, которая ловит штук сто каналов. Попробуй-ка все перебери.

\- И что? – девчонка подпрыгивала от нетерпения. – У него получилось?

\- Это было не так-то легко, – возразил Славка. – Охотник мог взять Ожерелье только в том случае, если Хранитель – будем называть этого Рыбака Хранителем – сам, по своему согласию, его отдаст. Чтобы этого не случилось, Птица заколдовала Рыбака так, чтобы он ни за что не соглашался отдавать. И это колдовство передалось детям Рыбака, внукам…

\- …и так далее, – подхватила Света.

\- Да. Правда, через много-много лет, когда люди стали меньше верить в сказки, колдовство немного выветрилось. Иногда Хранители даже не знали, что они Хранители. Например, если предыдущий Хранитель вдруг умирал или, к примеру, у него не оставалось детей. Тогда Ожерелью приходилось звать нового Хранителя из совершенно посторонних людей и передавать ему воспоминания. Ладно, я немного отвлекся. Короче, Птица заколдовала Рыбака, а еще рассказала ему, как узнать Охотника, если тот в чем-нибудь или ком-нибудь спрячется.

\- И как? – затаила дыхание Света.

Славка выдержал паузу для пущего эффекта.

\- Когда Охотник украл Ожерелье, на него обиделась не только Птица, но и весь янтарь. Вообще весь. Он стал обжигать Охотника, а если янтаря было много, он мог даже сжечь Охотнику оболочку. В смысле, тот предмет, в котором сидел Охотник. А когда янтаря было мало, рядом с Охотником он становился мутный и некрасивый. Вот так.

\- Оооо, – протянула явно впечатленная Света.

\- Долго-долго пытался Охотник раздобыть Ожерелье. Это было трудно, ведь он больше не мог его украсть, а заколдованные Хранители не соглашались его отдать. К тому же Охотник появлялся лишь летом и то не каждым. Уж не знаю, почему. Может, потому что он умер именно летом? А еще взять Ожерелье Охотник мог только тогда, когда вселялся в человека, что происходило очень и очень редко. Чтобы стать человеком, Охотнику приходилось много раз умирать – сгорать в янтаре. Поэтому он все время крутился перед глазами Хранителей в виде всяких вещей, чтобы они его сжигали. Но когда он все-таки делался человеком, то шел к дому, где лежало Ожерелье, находил Хранителя, втирался в доверие… Пробовал, во всяком случае. И его больше нельзя было сжечь так легко.

\- Его вообще нельзя было убить, да? – прошептала Света. – Он был бессмертный?

\- Как Кощей, – заверил Славка. – Хотя не совсем. Сам Охотник был практически бессмертный, да. А вот человек, которым он становился, мог умереть, как и обычные люди. Другое дело, что он быстренько бы перепрыгнул в другого человека – вот и все. Но Птица рассказала Хранителю, как убить Охотника-человека так, чтобы ему снова пришлось долго летать без оболочки. И Хранители его убивали.

\- Иголкой из яйца?

\- Ну нет, – прыснул Славка. – Смерть Кощея была в игле, это верно. А смерть Охотника оставалась в янтаре. Правда, когда Охотник сидел в человеке, его пришлось бы закопать в янтарь по макушку и оставить на денек. Очень неудобно. Птица подсказала способ побыстрее. Охотника можно было сильно ударить. Связать. Вырезать глаза и сердце и в раны положить янтарь. Тогда он перестал бы шевелиться и рассыпался мелкой синей пылью.

Девчонка сморщила нос:

\- Фуууу…

Олег долго, прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Действительно фу, – согласился Славка. – Но Хранители так делали. И Охотнику приходилось исчезать и долго набираться сил для очередной попытки. А годы шли, и однажды Птице настало время вернуться за Ожерельем.

\- Бедный Охотник, – задумчиво сказала Света. – Он так много умирал. Ему, наверное, было больно.

\- Каждый раз, – проговорил Славка.

\- А сам он никого не убивал, правда?

\- Специально нет. Только один раз, когда он вселился в старый резиновый мяч и лежал на лестнице, об него споткнулась одна старая женщина. Споткнулась, упала и умерла.

Олег, поправляющий ветки в костре, дернулся и выпалил что-то неразборчивое.

\- Дядя Олег, ты чего? – удивилась Света.

\- Искра в лицо прилетела, – сдавленно выговорил тот.

\- Играть с огнем нельзя, – девчонка погрозила ему пальцем. – Я вот никогда не играю со спичками. И всегда смотрю под ноги, когда иду по ступенькам. Дядя Славик, но Охотник же не нарочно это сделал?

\- Не нарочно, – кивнул Славка. – Вот только он так устал ждать и умирать, что дал страшную клятву. Когда Птица будет совсем близко, он убьет последнего Хранителя. Даже если тот отдаст Ожерелье.

\- Как джинн в сказке, – заволновалась Света. – Я знаю. Он сначала обещал, что подарит богатства тому, кто его выпустит, а потом, что убьет…

\- Примерно.

\- Мне жалко бедного Охотника, – решила Света, подумав. – Но он все равно глупый.

Славка воззрился на нее.

\- Это еще почему?

\- А мальчишки все такие. Им бы бегать и драться. Вот если бы я была Охотником, я бы вообще не согласилась красть Ожерелье.

\- И Король бы тебя прикончил, – хмыкнул Славка.

\- Но он ведь и так убил Охотника, – резонно возразила девчонка. – Какая разница?

Она еще немного подумала.

\- Нет, не хочу умирать. Я бы попросила у Птицы по-хорошему.

\- А если бы она не отдала?

Света взяла палочку и потыкала ей в песок.

\- А вот я бы тихонько приплыла обратно домой, забрала бы жену и ребенка и уплыла с ними в другое место, хорошее, где нет жадного Короля.

\- Что было, то было, – разозлился Славка. – В сказке было так, а кто слишком умный, тот дурак.

Малявка насупилась.

\- Я бы не стала убивать последнего этого… Хранителя, – пробубнила она. – Он ведь не виноват в том, что делали другие. Я бы с ним подружилась и попросила.

\- Ты забываешь про колдовство Птицы, – снисходительно напомнил Славка. – Он не отдаст.

\- А я бы долго просила, – упрямилась Света. – Ты же говорил, что колдовство становится меньше. Целый месяц бы просила.

\- А если Птица совсем близко? И Охотник не успевает?

Славка начал раздражаться: уже устал от этого бессмысленного перемалывания «если бы да кабы».

\- И все равно я не стала бы никого не убивать. Даже если мне плохо, я бы не стала делать плохо кому-то еще. Мне же от этого не лучше, - рассудила Света. – Нет, я бы… я бы…

\- Поговорила с Птицей, может быть? – мягко подсказал Олег.

\- Да! Я бы подождала Птицу и поговорила бы с ней. Все объяснила, отдала ей Ожерелье и попросила бы меня не убивать. Может, она вообще уже простила Охотника, если столько много лет прошло. Вот я однажды с Валькой сильно-сильно поругалась, а назавтра помирилась. А еще я бы попросилась ходить к Птице в гости и смотреть картинки. Вместе! Вместе ведь интереснее, чем одной. Дядя Славик, а чем закончилась сказка?

\- Понятия не имею, – глухо сказал Славка. – Это будет ясно завтра.

\- Расскажи сегодня! – заныла Света. – Ну дядя Славик, ну пожалуйста!

\- Уже поздно, – так же бесцветно проговорил Славка, глядя на тлеющие сучья, лишь кое-где расцветающие язычками огня.

Девчонка закрутила головой.

\- Да, совсем темно, - огорчилась она.

Охотник Косо поднял глаза от умирающего пламени.

\- Отдашь?

\- Нет, – отрезал Хранитель.

\- Там такая туча идет, – щебетала Света, не обращая внимания на странные слова и повисшее между мужчинами напряжение. – Черная-черная, прямо синяя. Пойдемте домой, а то вдруг гроза будет. Я грома боюсь! Пойдемте быстрее!

\- Светлячок, – Олег сидел со спокойным лицом, лишь лоб его прочертила морщина, которой раньше не было. – Не жди нас. Беги домой. К себе домой. Завтра придешь.

\- Ну нет, – Охотник сгреб девчонку за плечи.

Та, почуяв неладное, тихо пискнула. Охотник стиснул ее крепче и насторожился, прислушиваясь. Они были не одни. Где-то слева раздалась музыка, за ней последовал взрыв смеха, приглушенный расстоянием и ревом моря. Кого там нелегкая принесла в такую погоду? Ну конечно, воскресенье ведь… Проклятые туристы.

\- Вякнешь – шею сверну, – пообещал Охотник начавшей хлюпать носом девчонке и повернулся к Олегу. – К тебе это тоже относится. Ожерелье в доме?

Парень кивнул, посматривая влево, в сторону скрытых дюнами и темнотой людей. Похоже, некоторые идиоты еще на что-то надеются.

\- Залезай в свою тарантайку.

Придурок сидел, словно каменный.

\- Залезай, я сказал, – повысил голос Охотник. – Я умею проворачивать фокусы не только с сухими ветками. Делай, что сказано, пока я ей что-нибудь не поджарил.

Угроза возымела действие – быстро зашевелился.

\- Ну вот, – скривил губы Охотник и потрепал девчонку по голове. – А ты говорила, по-хорошему. Дура ты. И он дурак.

\- С-сам ты д-дурак! – девчонка уже не на шутку обливалась слезами и соплями. – Плохой злой дурак!

\- Иди-иди, – сказал ей Охотник почти ласково.

 

В тихом пустом доме Охотник оставил обоих посреди гостиной, на ковре, а сам сел в кресло перед остывшим камином. Темнота ему не мешала. На каминной полке, совершенно в открытую, на расстоянии вытянутой руки мерцало Ожерелье, переливаясь каждой бусиной. Охотник смотрел на его теплый свет и думал, что ровно с таким же успехом оно могло бы сиять в небе. Обманчиво близкое и совершенно недосягаемое.

Парочка посреди ковра являла собой довольно жалкое зрелище. Взрослый мужик, не способный даже встать самостоятельно, и цепляющаяся за него зареванная девчонка. Все, что стоит на его пути к сотням миров, где можно заплутать еще на столько же, сколько он провел здесь. А может, и дольше.

Охотник – нарочито, напоказ - щелкнул пальцами. По краю ковра побежала полоска пламени. Оббежала квадратом, замкнулась, взвилась на полметра вверх и застыла, чуть слышно потрескивая.

\- Горит янтарная смола, лесной дворец светло пылает, – пробормотал Охотник, прикрыв глаза. – И голубая полумгла…*

Он осекся, одернул сам себя.

\- Дыма не будет. Ваших криков никто не услышит. Я устрою здесь ад и уйду, даже дверь запирать не буду. Ты не успеешь уползти, а твоя маленькая подружка слишком напугана. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает: они пугаются и прячутся. Под кровать, в шкаф…

Олег что-то сказал – быстро, одними губами. Девчонка припустила было к выходу, но перед ней вырос огненный столб, и она с ревом бросилась обратно. Снова схватила Олега за руку, да так, что ясно было: будет гореть, но не отпустит.

\- Не стану говорить, насколько это было глупо, – заметил Охотник. – Тебе и так понятно. Ты ведь не совсем безмозглый. Или совсем? Зря ты не убил нас, пока было время. Вряд ли бы вышло, но ты даже не попытался.

\- Вас? – пробормотал Олег. – Кого вас?

\- Неважно, – улыбнулся Охотник, забавляясь его недоумению.

Кольцо огня медленно сжималось. Ковер горел – беззвучно и бездымно – в двух десятках сантиметров от ног Олега.

\- Отдай Ожерелье, – сказал Охотник. – И я позволю девчонке уйти. Будешь упрямиться – сгорите оба. Узнаете, каково было мне.

Олег смотрел так, словно пытался разглядеть что-то у него внутри, в самых мыслях.

\- Слава…

\- Я Косо, – поправил он. – Охотник из старой легенды, слепо преданный жадному Королю. Я Охотник, и убивать – моя профессия. Прости, Бэмби, я говорил, что это будет жестокая сказка. А теперь отдай мне Ожерелье.

Олег покачал головой.

\- Я хочу поговорить со Славой.

\- Тебе не о чем с ним разговаривать. Вернее, с нами. Не разделяй нас. Мы существуем и действуем вместе, как единое целое, – Охотник подумал секунду и добавил: – Как две черты характера. А сейчас мы очень некстати разошлись во мнениях, и одну черту пришлось немного приглушить.

Охотнику некогда было болтать. Язычок огня, оторвавшись от подрагивающего барьера, метнулся к девчонке. Комнату наполнил отчаянный визг. Язычок почти сразу исчез, растворился в воздухе, но девчонка продолжала скулить, схватившись за обожженный локоть.

\- Halt ein!

Охотник не знал языка, но общий смысл уловил без труда.

\- Я только начал, – пожал он плечами. – А она уже орет, как резаная. Кипятком и то больнее. Продолжим?

\- Nimm, – выдохнул Олег.

Охотник склонил голову к плечу.

\- По-русски.

\- Бери! Забирай!

Охотник застыл, не веря ушам.

\- Повтори.

\- Я его отдаю, – сказал Олег уже тише. – Забирай Ожерелье и отпусти девочку.

Все еще не веря, ослепший и оглохший от неимоверного облегчения, Охотник поднялся из кресла и протянул руки. И даже коснувшись гладких тяжелых теплых бусин, продолжал не верить. Лишь когда в глубине золотистого камня вспыхнуло нездешнее сиреневое солнце, Охотник, наконец, понял, что все это по-настоящему. Ожерелье у него. Спустя столько веков ожидания дурацкая штука у него! Он будет жить еще очень, очень долго!

\- Девочка, – напомнил Олег.

Охотник не мог отвести глаз от Ожерелья, но обещание надо было сдержать. В стене огня образовался узкий проход.

\- Беги домой, – быстро заговорил Олег. – Давай же, Светлячок, хорошая моя, не бойся. Беги к маме.

\- Нееееет! – тонко завывала девчонка. – Б-боююююсь!

Ее пронзительный, на одной ноте, вой мешал Охотнику рассматривать бусины. Потеряв терпение, он сделал то, о чем мечтал эти несколько недель – ступил в огненное кольцо, за шиворот оторвал ревущую малявку от Олега и, как нашкодившего щенка, вышвырнул за дверь. Положил ладонь на дверную ручку, сжимая в другой, свободной, драгоценное Ожерелье.

\- Она уйдет, – сказал он. – А если и нет, огонь не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты. Он не повредит ей. Я выполнил свою часть договора?

Ответа не последовало, и Охотник, нахмурившись, присмотрелся. Бывший Хранитель, бледный, с посиневшими губами, сидел очень прямо, уставившись перед собой неподвижным взглядом. В широко раскрытых глазах плясал красноватый свет. Дыхание часто, с шумом вырывалось из приоткрытого рта.

Охотнику было все равно. Он развернулся, и комнату наполнил огненный вихрь.

*

 

Гера вылизывала ему лицо. Эта мысль всплыла в голове как-то очень четко, быстро, но подозрительно долго оставалась единственной. Плавала в затемненном сознании, словно одинокий буек посреди ночного моря. Попытки двигаться привели к пониманию, что тела он не чувствует. Это ему не понравилось. Слух? Зрение? Перед глазами было темно, но он никак не мог взять в толк, открыты ли они, так что это ничего не значило. А вот в ушах шумело – неоднородно, ритмично.

«Море, – подумал он. – Тут где-то рядом море».

С этой новой оформленной мыслью разом нахлынуло все остальное: холодная мягкость песка под спиной, свист ветра, серые, почти неразличимые на фоне темного неба ветви сосны… И ужас огненной ловушки.

Олег рывком сел, ощутил, как голова пошла кругом, и мягко откинулся обратно, пережидая приступ.

\- Я думал, псина тебя съест, – сказали рядом.

Надо было что-то ответить.

\- Долго… – Олег облизнул сухие губы. – Долго?

\- Долго ли она тебя лижет? Секунд десять.

\- Нет!

Пелена, затянувшая разум, начала рассеиваться, распадаться кусками, как туман от ветра.

\- Долго ли ты был в отключке? Минут пятнадцать с перерывами.

Олег перерывов не помнил.

\- Я вообще не знал, что от панической атаки можно загреметь в обморок, – заметил голос.

\- Нечасто, но можно, – Олег снова попробовал сесть, на этот раз медленно, и у него получилось.

Вытерев мокрое от собачьей слюны лицо, он огляделся. Заросшая дюна, место, где лес мельчает до приземистых деревьев и кустов и переходит в пляж. Моря отсюда был виден лишь краешек и то с трудом. Просто разные оттенки темноты. И молнии – пока без грома, вспышками.

Гера, запыхавшись, виляла хвостом и трогала его лапой. Чуть поодаль, на утоптанной почве тропы, стояла коляска.

– А может, это не от панической атаки, – Олег ощутил, что снова способен выговаривать больше трех слов подряд. – Может, это от того, что ты пытался меня сжечь. Или это был не ты?

\- Скорее я, чем нет, – уклончиво ответил Славка. – Две черты характера, помнишь?

Он сидел на самом краю дюны, на небольшом возвышении, спиной к морю. Вроде бы на шее у него было Ожерелье, но точно Олег сказать не мог. Слишком темно.

\- Где Света? – спросил Олег.

\- Я ее не видел, – откликнулся Славка. – Надо полагать, дома. Получает от мамаши люлей за странные фантазии.

\- Ты ей руку обжег.

\- Ну да. И буду мучиться всю оставшуюся жизнь. Целых четверть часа, или сколько там той жизни осталось. Ты тоже сильно не переживай. Она бы отделалась тем же самым смертельным ранением, если бы задела горячую кастрюлю. Первая степень максимум.

\- Это не оправдание, – Олег потер лицо и остановился. – Эй…

\- Скажешь, что неудачно прикурил от костра, – посоветовал Славка. – А челку тебе все равно подстричь надо было. Лучше скажи спасибо, что ничего важного не сгорело.

\- С благодарностью повременю, – пробормотал Олег, ощупывая то, что осталось от правой брови. – К тому же я не курю… Что случилось?

Славка оглянулся на море и сел поудобнее.

\- У нас с Охотником возникло небольшое разногласие, – легко сказал он. – И судя по тому, что от тебя осталось чуть больше, чем горстка пепла, я одержал верх. На самом деле мы редко спорим. Я же не псих с раздвоением личности, чтобы сам с собой собачиться. Но он хотел отомстить, как и обещал, а я… пожалуй, все-таки жалею, что ты тогда не начал меня лапать. Свое мнение по последнему поводу можешь оставить при себе. Это уже не принципиально.

Он фыркнул.

\- Куда я качусь? Жил с одной женщиной, люблю другую и пытаюсь клеиться к мужику. Обожаю быть человеком.

Олег вздохнул. По его мнению, ситуация как раз и походила на психа с раздвоением личности, но это, кажется, тоже уже было не принципиально. Гера настойчиво пыталась прокопать дыру в его колене, и Олег взял ее на руки.

\- Почему ты еще здесь? – спросил он. – Ты же собирался…

Он сделал неопределенный жест. Вся история с волшебными бусами показалась вдруг первосортным бредом. Словно он, очнувшись, заодно пробудился от абсурдного сновидения, и события, казавшиеся такими стройными и логичными во сне, теперь вызывали лишь недоумение.

\- Наверное, я все же подожду Птицу, - Славка положил подбородок на поджатое колено. – Устал бегать, если честно. Попробую с ней поговорить. И когда она испепелит меня еще на подлете, я утру вам, двоим мягкосердечным человечкам, считающим, будто все можно уладить разговорами, носы.

Олег молчал.

\- Сейчас будет сильная гроза. Уходи. Только, ради Бога, не спрашивай, что теперь тебе делать. Что хочешь. Хочешь – собирай вещички и уматывай первым утренним паромом. Хочешь – оставайся в доме и жди Юлю. Она вроде как обещала вернуться через пару-тройку недель. Но учти, что у нее своеобразный характер, пятый месяц беременности, и тебе придется объяснять ей сгоревший ковер и закопченные стены в гостиной. Так что советую сматываться и выкинуть всю эту чушь из мозгов. Ты же не поверил в мои россказни? Я просто нашел твою детскую писанину, вспомнил парочку легенд и немного заигрался. Вот это, – он указал на черную до синевы тучу в половину видимого неба, – обычная гроза. Я, признаюсь, соврал тебе, когда говорил, что меня не признали психом. На самом деле я как раз прячусь тут от психушки, потому что у меня в голове немного больше народа, чем считается приличным в уважаемом обществе, а еще я страдаю бредом преследования и вижу странные картинки в антикварных драгоценностях.

\- И зажигаешь огонь без спичек, – подсказал Олег.

\- Да, пирокинетик-пироман это страшно вдвойне. Бабка твоего приятеля выжила из ума, нарассказывала вам сказок, а вы и уши развесили. И игры у вас в самом деле были какие-то тупые. Что еще?

\- Я три ночи ползал по дому, мучаясь слуховыми галлюцинациями.

Славка энергично кивнул.

\- Считается, якобы сумасшествие не заразно, но временно неадекватом здорового человека заразить можно. Тем более при желании. И я ведь готовил. Кто знает, что я мог подсыпать тебе в чай. К тому же я весь из себя такой харизматичный, а ты такой мнительный и внушае…

Конец слова исчез за оглушительным громовым раскатом. Длинная красная молния прочертила небо.

\- Пошел вон! – прокричал Славка. По голосу было слышно, что он улыбается. – Катись отсюда! И псину забери!

Олег пополз к коляске. Когда он устроился в ней и похлопал по колену, подзывая болонку, Славка встал во весь рост на краю дюны – резким черным силуэтом.

\- Про браслет придумай сам! – выкрикнул он. – Это нетрудно!

И принялся спускаться. Надо было торопиться, но Олег медлил. Бросив последний взгляд на море, он моргнул. Показалось, будто возле бушующей воды движется тонкая фигура. Женщина?

Невидимый Славка крикнул короткое слово, словно кого-то позвал, а затем начал что-то говорить, и Олег невольно напряг слух. И хотя ветер был силен, эту песню Олег знал, и память дополнила недослышанное.

\- Всем нашим встречам разлуки, увы, суждены, тих и печален ручей у янтарной сосны…

Он развернул коляску и заспешил прочь по тропе. Гера, поджимая хвост от рокота грома, трусила позади.

\- Пеплом несмелым подернулись угли костра, – бормотал Олег, гадая, успеет ли до ливня, – вот и окончилось все – расставаться пора.*

Он успел. Затащил коляску на веранду, впустил в дом собаку и без сил опустился за огромный пустой стол.

Потом все накрыла сплошная пелена дождя.

 

*В тексте использованы стихи Н. Языкова, Н. Гумилева, И. Бродского, М. Кузмина, Ю. Визбора, Л. Мартынова, К. Бальмонта.

 

зима 2009-лето 2014


End file.
